Crazy Tales
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots. Mostly AU because it's more fun to write about and because I'm just that creative. Beware possible randomness and funniness...BEWARE! (I don't own DP)
1. Fishy Secrets

Summary: Danny is a half-mer prince. He lives both a human life and a merman one. He has kept his secret from everyone... but one day his human friend, Tucker, decides to watch him transform from black-haired blue-eyed human Danny Fenton to white-haired green-eyed merman Prince Phantom...

* * *

A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked away from the school, Tidal High, beside him a boy wearing a red hat with glasses and his nose in a PDA. The black haired boy was Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, son of the crazy 'mer-hunter' Maddie Fenton. His father, though unknown to the rest of the world, was King Plasmius, the king of the merpeople tribe that lived near Amity Island. His friend was Tucker Foley, a full-human. Tucker was a techno geek and meat-lover. He knew nothing of his best friend's secret.

"So... do you believe in merpeople?" asked Danny.

Tucker looked up from his electronic. "Not really. If they existed, don't you think they would have shown themselves already?" asked Tucker.

Danny bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. They _had_ shown themselves. Or at least one had. The very king of the Atlantis Zone had shown himself to Maddie Fenton, the mother of the halfa prince Danny Fenton, A.K.A Prince Phantom. Another thing funny was that Danny had showed himself too his friend many times, in fact he was getting an odd look from Tucker right now.

"Why are you asking that?" asked Tucker. "Is it because your parents are mer-hunters?"

Parents. Parent_s._ Maddie Fenton was married to Jack Fenton. Everyone thought that Jack was his father, but no. Jack was only father to Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton. Danny had to laugh at that. His real father _was_ a merman!

"What's so funny?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing you would understand... Maybe one day I'll tell you." said Danny.

Tucker wasn't surprised at this. His friend was always odd like that. Always keeping secrets and always gone for most of the day. "Well do you want to go down to the beach today? Maybe we could learn how to surf and impress some girls!" said Tucker.

Danny flinched at his friend's words. Whenever he touched seawater his appearance would change, but he wouldn't transform when he touched little amounts of it or if he touched non-seawater. "I would rather stay on the sand." he said.

Tucker frowned at this. "Do you have a fear of seawater or something?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." said Danny. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess we could make a sand castle." said Tucker.

Danny bit his lip again to keep himself from laughing. Sometimes he _lived _in a castle. "Sure, why not?"

So Tucker and Danny went to the beach and stayed until they were the last two people there.

"Well, we should probably get home." said Tucker. It was Friday, so Tucker was looking forward to a night of video-gaming with his friend... unless Danny didn't return again.

"You go Tuck. I want to stay a bit longer." said Danny.

Tucker sighed. "Okay then. Bye." he said. Danny only nodded as he looked out to the dark sea. The sun had set just minutes ago. Tucker walked away and glanced back at his friend.

_Maybe I should secretly watch him, it won't do any harm...right? _thought Tucker. He hid behind some rocks on the beach.

Soon enough Danny stood up and walked into the sea. Tucker's eyes widened when Danny's hair changed to white and his eyes to a glowing green. The change was greater then that. He now had fin ears and webbed fingered. There was also a set of black fins from his wrist to his elbow on each arm. He also had gills on his neck. Instead of Danny's normal red and white shirt he was wearing three golden bracelets around his upper arms and a necklace with pearls decorating it. On his head was a small golden crown. The crown of a prince. Tucker nearly fainted when Danny dived into the water, allowing him to see a white tail with a neon green fin on top of it that also ended in a black fin.

His friend was a merman. His. Friend. Was. A. Merman. Not only that, but the crown on his head suggested that he was royalty.

"My friend is a royal fish person." said Tucker. He turned around and walked away like he had seen nothing.

_Monday_

Danny hadn't come back that weekend, but sure enough he was waiting for Tucker Monday morning so they could walk to school together.

Tucker eyed his friend the whole way to school and durning school.

At lunch Tucker dragged Danny outside to a place where no one could hear them.

"Dude, what's up? You've been giving me odd looks the whole day." said Danny.

"I know you're a merman!" Tucker blurted out. Danny's jaw dropped.

"H-how?" he finally managed to say.

"I saw you transform Friday night. Nice crown by the way." said Tucker.

"You're taking his well... You're best friend is a half-merman prince and you aren't freaking out." said Danny.

"Yeah right, I freaked out durning the weekend. So mind telling me how you're a half-merman prince when your parents are mer-hunters?" asked Tucker.

"Okay, one night my father, King Plasmius, met my mother and they fell in love or something. Then I was born and I've been living life as both Tidal High's freak Danny Fenton and the Atlantis Zone's halfa royal Prince Phantom." said Danny.

"...COOL!" screamed Tucker. Danny had to cover his ears. "My best friend is a mer prince! I'm going to tell everyone! Then we'll be popular!"

"You can't tell anyone. I need to know that I can trust you to keep my secret a secret." said Danny.

"...can I at least meet some hot mermaids?" asked Tucker. Danny laughed. The two friend spent the rest of the day telling stories and joking. But not all secrets can be kept, especially when Tucker and Danny are involved.


	2. Random Prank Calls

**Before I do anything, I must tell you that I will be making more oneshots of HalfMerDanny, just not all the time. Like now I'm not creating one for that AU, but I shall create more of it. It just won't be a full on story. Just a bunch of many different AU and not oneshots. So anyways on with the show!**

Summary: Danny has decided to prank call the GZ members. With the help of some friends things get funny.

* * *

Danny picked up his phone. He had recently discovered that the ghosts had phones too. Danny laughed as an idea came to mind. He would prank call the ghosts!

Danny typed in a number and waited for the ghost to pick up. He did almost instantly.

_"Hello, Clockwork here." _the time master's voice came from the phone.

"Hey Clocks, is your refrigerator running?" asked Danny, who was trying not to laugh.

_"Why yes it is." _said Clockwork.

Just then, a green refrigerator crashed through Danny's wall and ran through his door, smashing it while doing so. Downstairs, his father gave a cry of "GHOST!"

"Well I think my dad's going to catch it." said Danny. There was a few moments of silence before both Danny and Clockwork burst into laughter.

_"Gotta go, I'll prank ya later." _said Clockwork as he hung up.

"Clockwork's so funny. Now who would I prank call next?" Danny asked himself.

"I WANNA HELP!" said an invisible Dani who flew into Danny's room through the hole in his wall.

Danny screamed like a little girl at the sudden friendly intruder. Then he blinked a few times and tried to scream like a man, causing his clone to drop her invisibility and roll on the floor laughing.

"Dani! You want to help? Perfect!"

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, an Observant was watching TV. Then his phone suddenly rang. The lazy Observant scream then looked around with an embarrassed look on his face when he realized it was only his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Doom I've got him on the phone." _a female voice said.

The phone was given from the girl to the other person.

_"I'm watching you..." _a dark demonic voice said. The Observant screamed, threw his phone, and flew away screaming even louder.

Back in Danny's room...

Two halfas were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you pulled off that girly voice!" said Dani.

"I can't believe you pulled off that dark voice!" said Danny.

Jazz entered the room. "Uhhh... Who are you?" asked Jazz.

"Jazz! Get out of my room!" yelled Danny.

"Yeah! You're busy prank calling ghosts!" said Dani.

Danny covered Dani's mouth.

"We don't want her to know that!" said Danny.

"Oops, my bad." said Dani.

"Since when did ghosts have phones?" asked Jazz. Both Dannys shrugged. "Well then what happened to your room?" asked Jazz.

"I prank called Clockwork and a refrigerator with legs ran through my wall and door and that's how the Ghost Zone was formed." said Danny.

Jazz looked from Danny to Dani. "Really?" she asked Danny.

"Get out of my room!" yelled Danny. Jazz obeyed.

Then Danny and Dani spent the rest of the day prank calling ghosts and talking to a soup can that Clockwork had decided to give them after they prank called Dan in Dan's voice saying that they were him. It got really random and Danny's room ended up being filled up with ghost nip, ghost pets, and a few random items. Dani ended up getting adopted by the Fentons after Danny explained that a fruit loop who was really bad at cloning cloned him. Then, from that day forward there were two Phantoms defending Amity Park, but no one was smart enough to connect the sudden appearance of Dani Fenton to the sudden appearance of Dani Phantom. Then the Ghost Zone got really mad at them for prank calling them everyday so Danny and Dani Phantom and Fenton were banished from the GZ. So then, after a few confusing questions, Dan agreed to be the third Phantom and defend AP from ghosts and he, in human form, was also adopted by the Fenton because he took the form of a teenager. Then the Observants were really really really mad at them...

So the threes Phantoms, Danny Phantom/Fenton, Dani Phantom/Fenton, and Dan Phantom/Fenton, killed all the Observants and lived happily ever after in a clueless town that couldn't connect the sudden appearances of two Fentons to the sudden appearance of two Phantoms with the same name.

One day Dan got mad at the town and blew it up. Then the Phantoms decided to destroy humanity and killed everyone on the planet then invited the ghosts to live on it instead of in the creepy Ghost Zone.

And that was the story of how Dan, Danny, and Dani ended the grudge between ghosts and humans by killing all the humans.

The End.

* * *

**It got a bit random at the end, don't you think? Haha, well I did say to beware randomness. LOL. What a strange story. I just randomly wrote xD the Phantoms ended the grudge between the dead and the living by making all of the living dead XD**


	3. Pain to Protect

Summary: What if Danny was a full ghost? What if his death was caused by someone who wanted revenge on the Fenton family? What if Danny made a deal with him? What if the deal was that the man could do whatever he wanted to Danny and not bother the rest of his family? What if all he could remember was pain? Pain...and that he was facing the pain to protect something...to protect someone.

* * *

I've been dead for seven months now. Seven long months. I can't remember how I died, but I think it has something to do with the scars that cover my body. All across my chest, back, arms, and a few on my legs. My throat also has scars. It looks like it has been cut multiple times. One of the scars goes down across my heart to cross another in the shape of an x. They're all covered up by my jumpsuit, so no one can see. Not my enemies, not my friends.

I live on a small island in the Ghost Zone...oh wait, I don't live. I'm dead. It is my island, but I don't stay there often. I have the power to go into the human world at will. So I spend most of my time there. I am defender of the town called Amity Park. I don't know why...wait, I do. All I can remember is pain. Only no one knows this. Pain isn't a common thing to remember when you die. It's almost like remembering everything or almost everything. I was accepting the pain to protect someone. I don't know who...but I do know that I don't want anyone to feel that pain.

I have many enemies in the Ghost Zone, and only a few friends. Frostbite... Cujo... Wulf... Ghostwriter... Clockwork... Dora... Not many others. None of my friend(except maybe Clockwork, he knows everything) know that all I can remember is pain. Pain is a terrible thing to remember. Yet it's all I can remember. If I told my enemies this and showed them my scars, maybe they'd been nicer. But I never do. My scars are my scars. I don't want their pity. So what if I'm a fourteen year old boy with many scars? I accepted them. They are nothing to me. Nothing but a reminder of the pain.

There's some people in Amity Park I must protect. I don't know who they are, but I have to protect them. However it's not just them I want to protect, I don't want anyone to feel my pain. Pain is what causes me to protect. Pain...pain...pain...

That's it... That's all there is. I'm lost in a painful world...with no one to love. At least Ghostwriter forgave me after I stole one of his books and ended up accidentally getting it destroyed. He's not someone I would like to have as an enemy. I don't like that all these ghosts are my enemies. They just...are. Just because I stopped them from hurting people. Although I think I'm a bit paranoid. Always worried that a ghost is going to bring harm to someone that isn't me. I don't care about myself. If I were to choose between saving a young boy and saving myself...I would save the boy.

I've put myself in harm's way too many times for me to count, and my quick healing heals all...all but the scars I got in life. Maybe one day I could tell the truth to someone, to anyone. But right now I'm stuck in my own little world. My own little lonely painful dark world.

I'm alone...but I'm Phantom.

"Phantom? Phantom you've spaced out again." a voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned the the ghost near me and smiled.

"Sorry Ghostwriter, I guess I got lost in my own dark, lonely, and extremely painful world again." ...Did I just say that? Oh man...

"...what?" asked Ghostwriter. The ghost looks at me, begging me to tell him more.

"Nothing. It's just the only mental scar of my life." I said.

"Mental? So...you have physical scars?" asked Ghostwriter. Oh man...I should really stop getting lost in my own world, especially around a book ghost who can easily find a book about how to help mental problems or something and force me to talk about them.

"So what if I do?" I asked. This is going downhill, fast. I was only coming over to help Ghostwriter with cleaning his library.

"Phantom...what do you remember?" asked Ghostwriter. Well, there's no way I can lie.

"Pain, and that I was facing the pain to stop someone else from getting hurt. But mostly and only pain... terrible terrible pain." I say.

The book that Ghostwriter fell to the floor, just like his jaw, and made a loud sound in the otherwise silent library. Maybe telling him was a bad idea. He normally overreacts to little things...

* * *

**I chose Ghostwriter because I like him a lot. Also, he isn't evil. Danny destroyed a book that took him a year to write. Plus, I don't think he gets out very often, so don't you think he's gonna overreact? So anyways, before you ask why Ghostwriter isn't rhyming or something like that, Ghostly was only rhyming because he was writing a book full of rhymes. So I don't think he would rhyme all the time. Just only when he's writing a book full of rhymes.**

**Mare out.**


	4. Ghostwriter's Fanfiction

Summary: Danny is about to learn that you should _never ever _get near a bored Ghostwriter.

* * *

A very bored Ghostwriter with writers' block was tapping his figures on a book. Oddly, he didn't feel like reading either.

"I need to get out more...or maybe..." Ghostwriter gave a mischievous smirk. "Last time I had a book related problem I had a little help from a halfa...I can get ideas from him!"

Ghostwriter nearly rushed out of the door, but stopped himself.

"Oh wait, last time I meet him I trapped him into a poem...I should just wait until he gets near and trap him!" said Ghostwriter.

Ghostwriter flew quickly to get his anti-ghost ropes to use his secret skills of having cowboy skills.

"I knew they would come in handy someday! Maybe I'll get to use my motorcycle driving skills soon too!" squealed Ghostwriter.

_A few hours later_

Danny flew past Ghostwriter's library. Big mistake. A green rope caught onto his ankle.

"Yikes!" yelled the halfa. The rope was quickly tied around him and Danny found himself in the library's open door, with Ghostwriter giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hooray! I've captured you! Now I can get ideas! Dumb writers' block!" growled Ghostwriter.

"...what?" asked Danny, who was confused on how _Ghostwriter _of all ghosts managed to capture him. He was also confused on how Ghostwriter suddenly had cowboy skills.

The book ghost dragged the still-confused halfa to a chair and tied him to it.

"...now what?" asked Danny. Who still hadn't come back to reality.

"Well... I didn't want to read a book a few hours ago...but I think I'll read you a book." Ghostwriter took a large book from his shelf.

Danny finally snapped back into reality. "What?! No! Anything but that book!" cried Danny after he saw what the book was.

"Too bad! Now, let's read some Danny Phantom fanfiction..." said Ghostwriter as he opened up the book with the title; 'DP Fanfiction'.

* * *

**As you can see, I like Ghostwriter a lot. Haha, if I were to marry any DP character I would marry Ghostwriter. He'd like my poems :D**

**So anyways, another funny oneshot done. I can totally see Ghostwriter riding a motorcycle and wearing sunglasses while doing so. That'd be epic! I wanna write a oneshot where Ghostly steals Johnny 13's motorcycle and uses it to become a motorcycle riding superhero. I bet Danny would be all like O.O once he learned that Ghostwriter was the mysterious motorcycle riding ghost helping him in defending Amity Park. LOL, I'm Ghostwriter crazy right now. Beware me Ghostwriter, BEWARE!**

**Mare out!**


	5. Adorable Kitty

***Evil laughter* I now have proof that Ghostwriter only rhymed because he was writing a poem! Only when he was writing the book he was talking in rhyme, but before he non-rhyme yelled at Danny. So...yeah, hooray. Totally unimportant proof...hooray? So anyways, more Ghostly!**

* * *

Summary: Ghostwriter has turned Danny into a cat.

* * *

Ghostwriter was typing away on his laptop because his keyboard was still in repair. He didn't really care. He tended to do things he regretted with it, like get too much into a story. Ghostwriter was lucky that Walker had decided to let some of his prisoners go on Halloween, him being one.

A small white kitten with a black chest, belly, tail tip, and ear tips jumped onto Ghostwriter's lap and looked up at him with big turquoise eyes. The turquoise of his eyes was a mixture of icy blue and neon green, making it a pretty color. The kitten was also very fluffy. Around his neck was a purple collar with a silver DP logo hanging off of it.

Ghostwriter looked down at the small cat in his lap. "You know, I like you like this. With you around I'm also not as insane as I was before. I just needed a pet. Thank you for unwillingly letting me turn you into a cat Danny Phantom." said Ghostwriter. The book ghost began to pet the small glowing cat.

"You know, you're kinda safe from Walker this way. No way would he arrest a small adorable kitten." said Ghostwriter. He picked up Danny and held him close to his face. "And you're so fluffeh!"

Ghostwriter blushed a little once he realized what he was saying. He put the small halfa-turned-cat on his desk next to his laptop.

"Meow?" asked Danny as he tilted his head. Ghostwriter blushed some more. "I need to get out more. I'm going insane from being trapped in here."

The book ghost looked at his new adorable friend. Danny had turned his attention to his fluffy tail and began to chase it. Ghostwriter blushed more and covered his face.

"Y-you're being cute on purpose!" said Ghostwriter. Danny gave him a look like 'duh'.

Ghostwriter let his head collide with his desk. "Gaaahhh! I haven't seen something adorable since...well I don't know!" he screamed.

Danny purred as he nuzzled Ghostwriter's head. Ghostwriter lifted his head up and his own gaze met Danny's turquoise one.

Ghostwriter blinked a few times then smirked. "You like being like this, don't you?" Danny only nodded and gave Ghostwriter his own cat-like smirk.

* * *

**Just kitten Danny being adorable and Ghostwriter suffering because he is. I don't think Ghostly likes that Danny can understand him. Heh...**

**Mare out.**


	6. One More Fish

**Here, have some parings I thought of. Nocturne x Danny, Danny doesn't get a lot of sleep, so Nocturne could help, also Nocturne looks like the night sky. Danny likes space. I can totally see Danny looking at Nocturne for hours. I shall call this Sleepless Night, join me in shipping this fans! Elliot x Paulina Elliot has white hair and green eyes, just like Danny Phantom. Maybe Paulina could like him? I shall call this Phantom Lookalike! Last of all, Clockwork x Ghostwriter! Rhyme and time...well, they rhyme. Clockwork watches reality, while Ghostwriter can bend it. Plus they're kinda cute together. I imagine that Clockwork likes books, well Ghostwriter lives in a library. This one has been named Rhyming Clocks by me! Join me in shipping these people/ghosts together! I don't really want to be the only one xD**

* * *

Summary: Prince Phantom is very strange, Lady Sam knows this. But when she sees him transform...well he's even stranger then she thought! Will she tell everyone or will she keep his secret just that?

* * *

A mermaid with black hair, some of it being in a ponytail, and a purple and black tail swam through the halls of the royal castle. Her mother and father were talking to King Plasmius. The king's son, Prince Phantom, was really odd. He was only seen every once in a while, the rest of the time he was missing. His father was never worried, when asked he would simply say that the boy was with his mysterious mother. Many had asked where she lived, but only got a laugh as an answer.

"Oh, hello Lady Sam!" Prince Phantom called to her. Phantom swam over to her.

"Greetings your majesty." Sam said as she bowed. Phantom frowned at this.

"You know you don't have to treat me like royalty even though I am."

"I know, I know." said Sam. Sam swam around the odd prince. Phantom twisted around to keep Sam in his vision.

"Where are you going?" asked Phantom.

"I'm trying to find a way out of here. It's so maze like." said Sam. With a flick of his tail Phantom was suddenly next to Sam.

"Well I've got to get back to my mother soon, I can show you the way out." Phantom offered.

"Really? Thank you! I already told my parents that I was going to try and find my way back to the house, so we don't have to go to them." said Sam.

Phantom laughed as he lead the way. "Your parents are kinda over protective, aren't they?" asked Phantom.

Sam nodded as she remembered her parents telling her to stay away from the odd prince because they didn't trust him.

As the water was getting dark Phantom and Sam exited the royal castle.

Phantom smiled and swam a bit upward. "Well, I've gotta go. My mom might get worried." said Phantom. The prince quickly swam away, heading suspiciously toward the shore of the island where many humans lived.

After a moments hesitation, curiosity won over Sam and she quietly followed the mysterious prince.

When they were getting really close to the surface Sam was getting worried. Then Phantom crawled up to the shore. Sam poked her head above the water just in time to see Prince Phantom, a merboy, transform into a black-haired blue-eyed human boy.

There was also another human boy there, but he had seen her and was watching her with big eyes.

"Tuck? What are you looking at Tucker?" asked the boy that had replaced her prince.

"She's...pretty!" The boy named Tucker said. Sam, who knew the boy was talking about her, blushed.

The human turned his head to her at where his friend was looking and his jaw dropped.

"Lady Sam!? What?! You followed me?!" shouted the human, who Sam was sure was Prince Phantom because they had the same voice.

"You're human!" yelled Sam.

"Nonononono! I'm half human! My father is King Plasmius, I'm still Prince Phantom...just I'm Danny Fenton right now..." said Danny.

Sam was afraid her mind would explode. The prince was half human? No. Way. "I...wow...I have to tell someone!" said Sam. Sam dived into the water.

"Hey, wait pretty mermaid! Your pretty!" Yelled Tucker. Danny shook his head and jumped into the water after the rich mermaid.

Phantom grabbed the mermaid's tail, forcing her to stop.

"Wait! I order you to listen to me!" said Phantom. Sam turned around the face the halfa.

"Listen, my father and mother want to keep my half blood status a secret. Imagine the chaos if mers knew that their next king was half human. I might be killed for being a freak. My father might be killed. Who knows, maybe my mother might even be killed too. Maybe Tucker too...maybe you too. We're friends. Thy might kill the freak's friends. Please. All I ask of you is to keep my secret." said Phantom. Phantom let go of Sam's tail.

"But if you want to tell, you can. If you want, you can end me." said Phantom. Phantom blinked a few tears away. "I'm not stopping you anymore."

Sam covered her mouth. She hadn't thought about it like that! "No, I'm not telling." Sam paused. "This is our secret now."


	7. Fruit Vampire

Summary: Valerie is part of a vampire hunting team. The other members are Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, Kwan, and Dani Fenton. Danny is a very rare and special vampire, a fruit vampire. He lives alone in an abandoned farm house and takes care of the plants on the farm. One day, during a storm, Valerie is trapped away from the team with no ways of communication...and the place where she is trapped is no other place then Danny's abandon farm house!

* * *

A boy with red eyes and pale skin that only made his raven black hair stand out more picked an apple from the branch it was on. He examined the apple for a bit before he let go of the branch he was holding onto and dropped to the ground. This boy was none other then Danny, a vampire. No, not a blood drinking vampire, a fruit vampire. Danny was one in about twelve fruit vampires on the entire planet.

Danny looked up at the night sky to see gray clouds beginning to cover the glittering stars. The vampire placed the apple in a basket with some others and picked it up. Then he began the walk to the farm house he called home.

Valerie looked down at the ground. Her vampire hunting stuff had been destroyed and was now laying on the ground. Even worse, her attacker had also broken her phone, so she couldn't call the rest of her team. Valerie sighed and looked up just as it began to rain. "Oh great. Just great." said Val.

The vampire huntress quickly ran around looking for shelter. She soon found an abandon looking farm house. Valerie quickly opened the door, rather surprised to find it unlocked, and hurried inside.

"Hello? Anybody here? If so I'm just going to stay here until the rain ends!" shouted Valerie. The huntress waited a bit for a reply only to find none. She walked around a bit and quickly found herself in a clean kitchen. A bit too clean. There was also a bowl of fruit on the counter. Valerie was confused, was the house abandoned or not?

"Hello?" she called out. This went with an answer, the sound of someone moving a bit. As if to try and hide a bit more. Valerie frowned, abandoned houses were a common place for vampires to hide out...but there was a bowl of fruit...this was confusing the huntress. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Danny moved a bit more in his hiding place, using his black cape to cover his white long sleeved shirt, white pants, and black belt. He knew that the human was telling a lie. They all hunt him. He would never hurt anyone. If only they would understand! If they would then he wouldn't be hiding in a corner of his living room. Danny hugged his knees and watched his black boots as if they were really interesting.

Valerie decided that the noise wasn't in the kitchen and moved into the living room next to it. Valerie studied the room until she stopped her gaze on a boy covering himself with a black cape in the corner to her right. The huntress moved closer to the boy only for him to hide more. Val froze when she saw his face. The boy had moved his cape to look at her. Red eyes met her own, surrounded by pale skin. The boy opened his mouth to say something, uncovering two fangs, but was cut off when Valerie screamed.

Valerie didn't have her vampire hunting stuff. She didn't have her phone to call her team. She also didn't have anything covering her neck or wrists. Val quickly backed into the opposite corner of the room.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." said Danny. The girl had reacted so badly to him showing her that he was a vampire. "I...I'm not going to drink your blood." The girl had gotten into a fighting stance, and showed no signs of relaxing once he said that. Danny gave a small sigh and curled up into a tighter ball.

"What do you mean by that?" growled Valerie. The vampire looked up at her again and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm not a blood vampire. I'm a FRUIT vampire! I drink fruit, not blood!" Danny explained. He was happy that he had gotten to explain that, he didn't get to many times.

Valerie blinked in confusion. A fruit vampire? But vampires couldn't consume anything other then blood! "Prove it."

Danny nearly jumped up in happiness. The girl would see he was no harm and wouldn't attack...hopefully. Danny walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and returned to the girl. Danny happily bit into the apple and robbed it of its juice. He threw the apple behind him and turned to face the girl.

"Butbutbutbut...WHAT?! Y-you just drank that apple! But you're a vampire! You should be throwing up that juice right now!" screeched Valerie.

Danny shook his head and gave her a smirk. "No, if I drank blood then I would throw it up. I am unable to drink anything other then fruit juice. You see, no harm. Once the storm leaves you can too. Then we can live happily ever after." said Danny. The 'happily ever after' thing wasn't going to be true for him. Fruit vampire blood was delicious to blood drinking vampires. If any came near and smelled him then they would probably drink his blood and cause his death.

Valerie raised an eyebrow at the amount of sadness in the vampire's voice when he said 'happily ever after'. She had just discovered a fruit vampire, something no one had ever seen before. Why had no one seen them before? Where they being hunted? If so then by what? "Why don't we see many of your kind?" asked Valerie.

Danny bit his lip, accidentally making a small wound in his skin with his fang. Green blood came from the wound. "Well...you see...blood drinking vampires are good at sniffing out fruit vampires and...and...our blood is...is delicious to them so...so they end up killing a lot of us. I'm pretty sure there's only about twelve fruit vampires in the world."

Valerie was speechless. Vampires hunted other vampires? Then...she needed to protect this boy! Not only was he only around fourteen, but he was an endangered species...he was also kinda more humane then other vampires she had met. "I have a team...we hunt vampires. Blood drinking vampires. We could protect you." said Valerie.

Danny gave her a big smile, only to frown a second later. "But I'll attract blood drinking vampires." said Danny.

"We have the stuff to defend ourselves." Valerie gave a small smirk.

"Alright, I guess if the others of your team agree then I'll stay with you." said Danny. The young vampire was overjoyed. People were being nice to him!

"Great! We'll go and meet them after this storm ends. I'm Valerie Gray." said Val.

"Danny. Danny Fenton."

Valerie froze. Dani. Danny. Dani had mentioned a brother multiple times. He had gone missing when she was seven and he was nine. She had just found her friend's brother...and he was a vampire!


	8. Gravity

Summary: Gravity is a winged superhero. He has white hair, pointed ears, white wings that turn black near their end, a white tail ending in icy blue, red eyes, a black star under his right eye, and he wears silver, brown, and black armor with silver fingerless gloves. Nothing like Danny Fenton, a black haired pale blue eyed boy. However, they're the same person. The reason why no one has found out? Well Danny Fenton is blind!

* * *

A black haired boy walked through a house with a gray dog by his side. The boy didn't have to bend over to hold the dog's collar, in fact the boy's arm was bent a little so he could hold onto his dog's collar. The boy's pale blue eyes stared out into nothingness as they walked.

The boy was named Danny Fenton. His dog was Cujo. A very...special dog. If you can call a dog with a mind-connection to a blind boy and that was created in a lab and had human-intelligence and lived longer then normal dogs.

Both the blind boy and his dog heard Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, arguing with his sister, Jazz Fenton, about Gravity. Amity Park's own supernatural superhero. Gravity was an angel, literally. Danny's parents had attempted to open up a portal to a world where supernatural beings lived. Like werewolves and vampires and stuff like that. It didn't work...at least not until Danny decided to wander into it and turn it on from the inside.

Danny's DNA had been mixed with the DNA of the being near where the portal was. It opened up near werewolf and angel territory, so Danny had turned into a mixed creature. His tail, pointed ears, night vision, and strength were all an effect of the werewolf DNA. The wings, agility, and aim were all an effect of the angel DNA. For some reason, he also had ice powers, maybe that was an effect of the near by FarFrozen territory?

Cujo had been created for him after his godfather, Vlad Masters, found out that he was Gravity. Vlad had claimed that the dog had been specially trained for Danny, leaving out the fact that Cujo was created by Vlad.

'We're at the kitchen boss.' Cujo told him through their mind link. Danny mental thanked his dog and sat down at the table. Not soon after Jazz had put a bowl of fruit loops in front of him and handed him a spoon.

"I still think Gravity is a bad guy. He looks like an angel, but he has a tail! Plus angels don't have ice powers...and they aren't that strong!" said Maddie.

"So what if he don't know what he is?! He's a hero!" said Jazz.

"What about the time he kidnapped the mayor? Or robbed all those stores?" said Maddie.

Danny frowned at that. He had good reasons for doing those things. Well...okay, he DIDN'T do those things. The mayor was overshadowed by a ghost named Walker, and he was being controlled by a special crystal! Danny's face darkened at those thoughts. The town was too stupid to realize that the mayor's eyes were red and that he was struggling to get away. They were also too stupid to realize that his pupils had vanished and that his eye whites had turned black when he was being controlled by Freakshow.

"Stop fighting." said Danny. He didn't like it when people fought in front of him...or over him for this matter.

None of the other people in the room noticed he had said something so Danny decided to leave. He grabbed Cujo's collar and they walked off to the living room.

Danny froze as a cold feeling clouded all of his senses. 'Cujo, get me to a place where I can transform.' ordered Danny through their mind link. Cujo brought Danny up to his room and a soft white light covered Danny's boy. Once the light died down in the blind boy's place stood none other then Gravity, the town's protector.

Gravity walked over to the window and opened it. A white light took over Cujo too and a green horse with a fire mane and bat wings stood in his place. He was Beast, Gravity's horse.

'I'm coming with you, you injured your wing in your last fight. Ride me.' said Beast.

Gravity smiled at his horse and climbed onto his horse. The horse turned them both intangible and flew though the wall. Off to defend the town that hated them for being them.

The door of Danny's room opened a little and Jazz's head poked into his room. Smiling at the secret she had kept from both her parents and Danny himself.


	9. Dragon Spirit

Summary: Something is living inside Tucker's basement. Something dark. Something terrifying. Something monstrous. WAIT! Someone...friendly?

* * *

Ever since Tucker's family moved into the house where the Fenton family once lived, he had heard odd noises coming from the basement. He and his parents had avoided it ever since the first day, because of the sounds, not because it was locked.

Tucker would sometimes pass the door and hear something being scratched. It terrified him to no end. The noises gave him nightmares. The whole family had one question; what was down there?

Tucker and his goth friend Sam were going to go down there. Today. How was a techno geek meat eater was friends with a goth vegetarian? Well they once had a friend to stop them from fighting. Danny Fenton. The three had met at summer camp one day and often chatted through the computer. Tucker wasn't from Amity Park like the two of them, but was in a town near them so he often visited...but then Danny mysteriously vanished one day and was thought to be dead, Tucker and Sam spent days looking for him.

Then, the Fentons decided to move away and the Foley family decided to buy their house.

Now, Sam and Tucker stood in front of the basement door. It was like the gate to Hell with the noises coming from down there. Oddly, the noises kind of...echoed.

"Well, let's open it already." said Sam.

Tucker turned the door handle only to find it locked from the inside. "Oh well, we tried." said Tucker. Tucker attempted to run away, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Come on, it's not that scary." said Sam. Sam pulled out a hair pin and began to pick the lock. The noises stopped as soon as she successfully opened the door. As Tucker was about to step into the doorway, a loud crash echoed from down in the darkness. It caused Tucker to jump and nearly run away again, but Sam pushed him into the pitch black darkness.

"Sam, we opened the door, now let's get out. This place creeps me out." said Tucker.

"I haven't even found the light switch Tucker. So just be brave and after we turn on the lights you can scream like a little girl" said Sam.

Tucker was about to say something, but a whispered voice with a slight echo interrupted him. _"Is it Sam? Is it Tucker? Have my friends come? Is this just another cruel illusion or dream again? Are they really here? Are they not? Darkness holds no answers."_

Tucker and Sam froze at the voice. Sam was the first to recover and she found the light switch. As the lights flickered on, the two friends could see a lab. The walls and some of the tables had scratches on them. Some things had fallen to the floor, many broken. The entire lab was a compleat mess.

Tucker soon recovered and walked down the stairs. A small movement caught his eye and he turned to a table that had its legs pointing away from him, so he could see the glass stuff that had once been on the table.

Sam joined him in looking at something that was sticking out from the other side of the table, it looked like the tip of a black dragon tail.

The voice spoke again, but it wasn't entirely whispered. "H-have I gone insane or have the l-lights turned on? Am I hallucinating? I...Sam...Tucker...n-no...my...my friends. Have they found me? Can this be real? S...should I hope?" The voice sounded confused, and in pain...but also sad.

Sam's eyes widened. She and Tucker only had one other friend... "Danny!" she cried out.

Tucker's eyes widened once she said that, and he realized what she meant. They had found their friend. "Danny?" Tucker asked.

"This must be a dream. Sam... Tucker... I'm... I'm a monster." said the voice, a little louder now. What worried the two friends was the fact that it didn't entirely sound like their lost friend's voice.

"We won't hurt you. I, Sam Manson, promise that I won't hurt you." said Sam.

"Yeah, we won't hurt or laugh or anything like that at you dude." said Tucker.

Slowly, something that wasn't human crawled out from behind the table. Sam and Tucker looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He was a white dragon with a black tail tip, green spikes on his back, black hair like spikes on his head, blue horns, black paws with icy blue claws, black belly and chest scales, and blue eyes. When he stood up, he was no taller then what their friend was like before.

"T-they left. My... No, Jazz's parents said they were leaving and...and they did, didn't they? I...they left me like this. They took my amulet and left me like this. I...I can't transform without it. I...I was so afraid! Sam! Tucker!" Their dragon friend now had tears falling from his eyes. Danny trapped both Sam and Tucker in a hug.

"Danny! Danny, calm down! We're here! Please explain!" said Tucker.

Danny cried for a few more minutes before he stopped. Danny released his two friends from his hug and shook his head.

"W-well...okay. So these two people showed up in my room claiming that I had the spirit of the dragon inside me, but it was stronger then their dragon spirits. So they gave me this amulet that would allow me to tap into the spirit dragon so I could transform into it, but if it was taken off I would be stuck in whatever form I was in until I either found my amulet again or turned eighteen. One day my ex-parents saw me transform...and they trapped me here and did all these painful tests! T-then they left!" said Danny. Danny began to cry again.

Sam hugged Danny. "Don't worry. Tucker's family bought the house. His parents are out right now. We can help you." said Sam.

"Yeah! You can totally live with me! I can ask my parents once they get back." said Tucker. Danny gave them both a huge smile that showed off his fangs.

"R-really?!" Asked Danny. Danny opened up his large wings with a black and blue swirled membrane and flapped them a few times, causing him to jump a few feet in the air. The three friends shared a moment of silence before they burst into laughter. A friend lost and found as a dragon, a goth girl, and a techno geek. What an odd trio of friends.


	10. Runaway Hero

Summary: The town hated him. They hated him as Phantom, and they bullied him as Fenton. He was hated as Phantom because he wasn't fast enough to save a building of about 20 people. His friends and sister were of the people that died. One day, Danny just couldn't take it anymore. He failed in school, he was hated as Phantom. His parents continued to risk his half-life by creating more and more ghost weapons. Danny ran away. And he wasn't coming back. Ever.

* * *

Danny sat on top of the building in Fenton form. He looked up at the stars around the full moon. Each one glittering like nothing had just happened.

Tears began to form in Danny's eyes. Something bad had happened just a week ago. First, a ghost attacked and trapped many people in a building, his only friends and sister included, then the building blew up and he had failed to save them. He hadn't saved one. Second, Dash continued to bully Danny to no end. He didn't care that the halfa's friends and sister had died. Third, his parents had created more stuff extremely dangerous to ghosts, saying that they needed to get rid of the ghosts that were attacking the town once and for all. The ghosts also didn't care about his personal life at all.

Danny buried his face in his hands and sobbed. No one cared about him. Not a single person! His parents were probably too busy building ghost weapons to notice he was gone, the people at school probably just forgot about him entirely, and there was no one else to care. He didn't think Vlad cared about him. He just wanted another halfa as an apprentice. That was it. Just another halfa to be around. Well the fruitloop could go and make more clones of him, Danny really didn't care!

Nothing was going to be okay now. Danny was alone, with no plan of returning. They would all die or move away, he knew it. In time, all of Amity Park's people would leave. And they never would realize how much they needed Phantom. They would always be blind to his pain and struggles. They would all die blind. They ghosts weren't any better. Danny knew that ghosts fed on emotions in the Living Realm(or ectoplasm, but emotions were easier to get to), but did they really have to attack the town? He knew that ghosts longed to be in the Living Realm once more, and that fear was the emotion that was strongest, but they had ruined his life, they had ruined many lives.

Danny hugged his knees and looked down at the ground below him, tears still fell from his eyes. He was being selfish, he knew it. It was bad to be selfish. People would die, and he didn't want that. But he couldn't save them. He couldn't save the people who were hurting him. They blasted him with tech they bought from his parents, they attacked him with words.

He would have died from them if he had stayed any longer. Or he would have died from one of his parent's inventions. Then he wouldn't be there to defend them. He wasn't there right now. No one could save them. They had the technology to defend themselves, but they didn't have the experience, or the speedy healing powers. They were human, he wasn't. He also wasn't a ghost. Not a ghost, not a boy. He was a freak.

Danny smiled a bit. He was a freak, yet he was more humane then both ghosts and humans. He was normal, the rest of both ghosts and humans were the freaks. Vlad was normal, but a fruitloop. Dani was normal, but a clone. His clone...his daughter.

Danny laughed. He was a bad father. He had no idea where his daughter was. Maybe he could find her one day. Then he could raise her, like a good father would.

The black-haired halfa stood up on the roof. He was half ghost, so he could feed off of people's emotions in both forms. His human side would keep the emotions he are from messing with his own emotions. So he wouldn't have to steal food. Stealing was wrong, even if he was stealing from freaks and monsters.

A white ring appeared around Danny, then it split into twin rings going opposite says. In his place now stood a white haired boy with glowing green eyes and a gray sweatshirt over his normal black and white jumpsuit. He had a scar going through his right eye, a reminder of the first blow done to him by the townspeople. He had decided to halt it in its healing, so it would stay instead of fade like all of his wounds.

Phantom jumped into the air. Nothing had changed for him mentally, so he was still himself. Or was he? Danny never really knew. As Phantom he could do things he normally couldn't as Fenton, even if he had all of his powers in both forms.

"If everyone thinks I'm the freak then they're mistaken. I may be both dead and alive at the same time, but at least I have humanity. One of the only. I guess a few full ghosts and humans could be normal too, but there are few. Now, I must find myself a new territory." said Danny. The phantom gave a big smile. "I guess ghosts love to blurt out their plans, even me."

The echoey laugh of a lonely phantom sounded the silence of the abandoned town.

Danny was right. A month later Amity Park turned into a ghost town. A week later it was flattened to the ground by the ghosts. They were looking for something, or someone. They were looking for their king. The survivors of Amity tried to warn the world about the 'threat' of ghosts, but no one would believe them. Danny disappeared for many years, until one day he heard that a flying white haired girl had been spotted. He saved her right before ghost hunters could get her. Shockingly, he still looked a lot like he had when he was younger. Dani accepted him as her father and they ended up living in an abandoned house in a crime-filled city. They became the protectors of the city. Soon enough, ghosts found them and bowed to them. They presented them with crowns and asked them to be the king and princess of the Ghost Zone. They both accepted. Ghosts became more orderly under their rule. But Danny's belief stayed the same. That there were more freaks then normal people in the world.


	11. Dragon Tribe

Summary: Danny is a dragon hatchling, living with his family in his den. His family was banished from the dragon tribe for his father's special powers. Danny and his two siblings inherited his father's special powers. His power was to see and speak to the spirits of past dragons that have gotten lost on their way to the afterlife. Trouble comes when a group of humans decides to camp out near their den.

* * *

A small white dragon with black stripes yawned and stretched out his striped wings with neon green membranes. He opened his icy blue eyes and turned to the dragon who had woken him up.

His brother was a black dragon with a white fire mane running from his head to the tip of his tail. The blackness of the dragon's scales turned to white on his legs.

"Get up zebra." The dragon growled.

"My name is Danny fire-horse." Danny said as he rolled his eyes. Danny knew not to make his older brother mad, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Why you- grrrrrr... Just wake up Dani." said Dan. With that, the angered dragon walked away.

Danny rolled his eyes again and turned to the sleeping dragon beside him. She was smaller then both of the brothers and mostly white in color, but she still had a few patches of black across her scales. Danny began to shake his little sister his his paws.

"Wake up little leopard." Danny said as he giggled at their nicknames. Dan's was fire-horse for his fire mane, Dani's was little leopard for her size and spots, and Danny's was zebra for his stripes.

"Don't call me that." mumbles Dani.

That was another thing. They all hated their nicknames.

Danny watched as Dani got to her paws and stretched. Dani turned to her brother. "Is dad back from hunting yet?" asked Dani.

"Not yet. The fruitloop isn't back yet. Probably spying on some human female." Danny said while fighting a fit of giggles back. Fruitloop was their nickname for their father. They only used it when their father wasn't around. Their father, Vlad, often fell in love with random either dead female dragons or female humans.

Danny and Dani soon gave in to their fit of giggles and were rolling around on the floor until Dan put his paws onto their tails and threatened to claw off the end of their tails. They were smart and decided to stop laughing.

Danny was now sitting on the edge of the cliff in front of their den. His older brother and younger sister were inside wrestling. Dani was losing, she always lost. Danny didn't like to wrestle that much. He liked smarter approaches. Although he wasn't that smart in anything, not even battle. He often just rushed into battle without a strategy, and would try and make one up only to fail.

Danny stretched his wings so they were as long as possible. He was too young to fly just yet. Only fourteen years old in human years, so he was only about three years old in dragon years.

The young dragon looked down at the hills and forests below their mountain. He watched as some lost spirits of past dragons flew in the sky, their translucent bodies making the sunlight twist in beautiful ways. He then looked at a rather large group of spirit dragons hovering over one place. Normally spirit dragons didn't form groups, but sometimes they would gather around humans to see what they couldn't when they were living.

Danny almost jumped off the cliff to see what was up. He remembered just in time that he was too young to fly. Danny sighed as he tucked his wings back into his body. The young dragon then began to climb down the cliff.

It took him awhile but Danny finally made it to the place where the spirits were gathered. Danny gasped as he then decided to hide in a bush. It wasn't good cover because Danny, although small for a dragon his age, was rather big.

"Ugh! Like, where's my nail polish?!" asked a black haired girl. She looked to be a teenager. Danny watched her with wide eyes. She was pretty.

"Hey shallow girl, I'm pretty sure you can live without it." said another black haired girl. This one was wearing only dark colors. She was also kinda pretty, but not as pretty as the first girl.

"Yeah right, beauty is like my life." said the pretty girl. The two girls argued for a while and Danny learned their names. The pretty girl was named Paulina, and the goth girl was named Sam.

"You two, stop fighting!" ordered a fat bald man who came running up.

"But Mr. Lancer, she started it!" said Paulina as she pointed at Sam. The argument started up again until Sam walked off...in the direction of him!

Danny backed away a bit, causing the bush to make sounds.

Danny would have bit his lip as all the humans froze and looked at the bush, but he had fangs so it would be a stupid idea.

"Did you just hear that?" asked Paulina.

"It must be some kind of animal. We probably frightened it with our arguing." said Sam.

"So what are we going to do dark witch? Wait until it eats us? Go and talk to it!" said Paulina.

Sam rolled her eyes and she got closer. Oh great. Dad is so going to kill me...if these humans don't. Sam drops to her knees as she gets closer to the young dragon hiding in the bush.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." said Sam. It had an odd sound to it. Danny was pretty sure that it wasn't normal. He had listened to them argue just a minute ago. Maybe she had a special ability.

Sam frowned when the animal didn't respond. She pushed a few branches out of the way so she could see white scales with black stripes. It looked like a zebra with scales instead of fur. "What the-" Sam was confused. What animal had zebra markings but scales?

"Go...away..." A voice whispered so quietly that only she could hear it. A wing came into view. It had a neon green membrane. Sam gasped. "B-but I thought...no dragons live around here!" said Sam.

Paulina and Mr. Lancer looked at Sam with shocked looks. Their eyes only widened when a dragon darted out of the bush and ran to a nearby forest.

"Whoa...dragons haven't been spotted here in a long time." said Mr. Lancer.

Sam hesitated. She could talk to animals, but she was pretty sure that the dragon had just talked.

()()()()

Danny ran to the forest before he climbed up the mountain to his den. That was so stupid of him! Why had he done that?! He shouldn't have even gone there! Now he had probably just endangered his family!

When he got inside a white and black spotted blur tackled him. "Danny!" She squealed.

"Hello Daniel." said the voice of his father. A large silver dragon with a red belly and red wing membranes. He had two black horns on his head curved a in a bit.

"Dad! Hi!" said Danny.

"Where were you?" asked Vlad.

"Oh, just exploring." said Danny.

Vlad gave his tail a small flick and pushed a cow closer to Danny and Dani, who was still hugging her brother.

"Here, I caught this." said Vlad.

()()()()

Danny couldn't take his mind off of the group of humans who where living in the land below. Danny could only hope that they would leave soon.

"Hey zebra! You gonna stare out at space all day?" asked Dan. Dan gave his younger brother a shove, almost pushing his off of the cliff. Danny gripped the edge of the cliff with his claws.

In the past few days the siblings' claws had grown out more and their wings had grown bigger. They were now ready to fly.

"Hey! Fire-horse!" growled Danny.

"Don't fight." said Vlad.

Dani nodded. "This is a great day! We're going to fly!" said Dani.

"Yup. Goodbye." said Dan. Dan jumped off the cliff. Danny and Dani squeaked and covered their eyes as Vlad watched with a rather bored expression.

Danny squeaked again as his father picked up him by his neck and threw him into the sky. Danny flailed around a bit before he extended his wings and felt the cool air rush past his face. "Whoa! Hooray! Hahahaha! This is cool!" Squealed Danny.

"Wait for me!" yelled Dani. Dani jumped off the cliff and joined her brothers in the air.

"Wheeee! This really is cool!" said Dani.

"...I agree." Said Dan as he did a few tricks.

"Dan is happy...well this is the greatest moment of my life!" shouted Danny.

Danny and Dani played in the air for a while.

"Hey, look!" said a voice.

All four dragons froze. The three dragons in the air landed on the cliff rather clumsily.

A small group of humans was standing a bit down the mountain.

"Isn't that, like, the same dragon we saw a while ago?" asked Paulina.

Three of the dragons looked at each other before their gaze rested on the zebra marked dragon.

"Hey, you, I know I heard you talk." said Sam. A few of the humans gave her odd looks.

The three other dragons in his family glared at Danny.

"Really Danny?" asked Dan.

The group of humans, all but Sam, gasped.

"Did he just-" asked Star.

"No, I didn't just talk. Humans are dumb. Dumber then you Danny." said Dan.

"Oh shut up Dan!" said Danny.

"Zebra!"

"Fire-horse!"

"STOP!" Yelled Dani. Both dragon brothers shut their mouths.

"Little leopard!" shouted both brothers.

"Stop." ordered Vlad.

Before they thought about anything, they all yelled. "FRUITLOOP!"

Vlad paused. "What?" He asked.

"Oh man...did we really just say that?" asked Danny.

"I suggest we fly away and beg the tribe to take us back." said Dani.

"...yeah. Good idea." said Dan.

"Well Dan's in, so let's go!" said Danny.

The three dragon siblings jumped into the air and flew away from a still shocked Vlad and a really confused and shocked group of humans.

"Well...what just happened?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Oh great. My kids just flew off and I never got to tell them that their mother was a human..." said Vlad.

"What?!" screeched the group of humans.

"...nothing."

()()()()

"Our mother is WHAT?!" asked Dan.

"Your mother is a human." A blue and purple dragon said calmly.

"Ooookay...well it kinda makes sense. Dad is often watching human females." said Danny.

"Yup, it makes sense." said Dani.

Dan thought for a moment before nodding.

"So what can we do Clockwork, can we join the tribe?" asked Danny.

"Yup. Dan, you are now ranked as a Bloodclaw." said Clockwork.

"A what?"

"You get to kill bad guys who are sentenced to death." said Clockwork.

"Yeah! Go me, I get to kill things! Oh yeah!" said Dan. He did a little dance.

"Danny, you are now the lead defender's apprentice." said Clockwork.

"So I get to defend and protect people? Hooray!" shouted Danny. Danny joined his brother in the little dance.

"Dani, you get to be the lone explorer who travels from place to place in our territory while guarding it." said Clockwork.

"Hooray! I get to travel and be alone!" said Dani. Dani joined her brothers in their dance.

Clockwork watched them with amusement showing in his eyes.


	12. Half Yeti Half Human

**Alright, so... If you draw something of one of these stories(even the ones after this) and yeah, then tell me in a PM and I'll do a oneshot of anything you want me to! That means anything for Danny Phantom, just give me a summary or idea or something like that of it and I'll write it. I'll say that you are the creator of the idea. All you gotta do is draw one thing for one of my stories of Crazy Tales... I can do this, right? Right? Send me a PM with a link to the art you drew and give me credit for the idea of the story, also a link to the story if possible.**

* * *

Summary: Danny is half Far Frozen. He is the son of Frostbite, the alpha of the pack. He isn't exactly accepted by the other members of the pack. A girl coming with her uncle, aunt, and best friend has given him a chance at a new life. One with the humans, but will he accept the girl's offer or stay in his pack?

* * *

A pale boy with white hair and icy blue eyes stood on an icy land near the water. The boy had small horns made of ice just barely peaking out of his white hair. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a dark blue cloak with a hood. The hood was down. He had white dog-like ears. The oddest thing was his legs. They were covered in white fur and rather long and skinny for Far Frozen legs. He also had a tail that went down halfway to the ground. It was like the rest of the Far Frozens' tails, just shorter. He also wore a blue skirt, like all Far Frozen did.

The boy was Daniel James Icy Frost Icicle Polar Arctic Frozen Yeti Alpha. Or rather just Danny. His father was Frostbite Alpha. The alpha of the last Far Frozen pack left in the Arctic. The boy's father was a human. He wasn't exactly accepted by the other members of his pack. Right now the young half-yeti was watching a penguin.

"Little penguin, little penguin. Come heeerrreee!" said Danny. Danny slowly crawled up to the flightless bird. "I just wanna keep you as a pet."

Danny already had a pet polar bear, but he felt lonely from time to time. Sometimes Cujo wasn't enough company. He also wasn't good company, Cujo had tried to chew on Danny multiple times.

Danny crawled forward and the penguin backed up a bit, toward the water. The human-yeti pounced and grabbed the penguin, who gave a honk and bit his ear.

"Ouch! Whatever, at least you don't have teeth. I think I'll call you...Danielle!" said Danny. Danny stood up and gave the penguin a big smile, showing off some of the small fangs he had with his human teeth. Danielle gave another honk. Danny focused on Danielle's mind and calmed her down. He had done the same thing to Cujo. He showed them that he meant no harm.

The penguin nuzzled into Danny's chest. "Good girl!" Danny said cheerfully.

"Hey, you!" Yelled a girl. Next to her was a boy about the same age and two adults giving him wired looks.

"Weeellll... I should probably get out of here." said Danny.

"Put down the penguin." ordered the girl.

"Yeah, NO." said Danny. Danny gave a small growl. Those people were humans! Sure, his mother was one, but he had never met one before.

"Sam, let us handle this." said the female adult. Hopefully she knew that once a yeti(even if he was only half) and an animal and created a connection, like he had just done, the animal would seek out their yeti and if the yeti wasn't found in a year the animal would become depressed and couldn't be brought out of its depression, well...it could be brought out of its depression, but only if another yeti formed a connection with it. "What are you?" She asked.

"Uhhh...I'm half human and half Far Frozen. Now go away, you're scaring Danielle." said Danny.

"...Danielle? I thought the Far Frozens gave their children and pets names like ice." said the male adult.

"They do. And their alphas normally have super long names." said Danny.

"Then what is your alpha's name?" asked the female human.

"I don't know my father's full name, sorry. But I can tell you mine." said Danny.

Everyone froze. This halfa boy was the next alpha?

"So you don't want to know? Good. Also goodbye!" Said Danny. The boy ran off at a speed faster then both humans and Far Frozens.

()()()

Danny tapped his foot on the icy floor of his bedroom. Danielle sat on a nest she made on his desk, while a large polar bear sat in the corner. "This is boring!" complained Danny. He had nothing to do again. Danny's gaze strayed to the saddle that sat on the floor. It was made for Cujo. For some reason, a guard had made it for him when he got Cujo. Okay, he knew the reason. It was because they all thought that he couldn't run too fast. He could probably win a race against Cujo, even if it was only by a nose.

The halfa picked up the saddle and Cujo sniffed it. "What do you think?" asked Danny. Cujo growled softly. "I agree, let's go race instead." said Danny. Cujo licked Danny's face, causing him to laugh.

"Come on Danielle!" Danny picked up the penguin.

The three made their way out of ice castle and into the icy land.

()()()()

Danny ran as fast as he could. It was really fast. Extremely fast. With Far Frozen legs and human...scrawny-ness...he was quick. Cujo the polar bear was a bit behind him, okay, a lot behind him.

Danny loved to run. He felt as if he was flying. He had once almost made a pair of ice wings, almost. But he had decided that it wasn't a good idea. The Far Frozen of his pack didn't like him too much, he wouldn't want to upset them even more.

Danny soon came to a halt, his special feet helping with not slipping. Cujo wasn't as lucky and ended up running into the black haired young female he met yesterday.

"Sam!" Screeched the three people she was with yesterday.

"Note to self-don't randomly run with Cujo." Danny said to himself.

They all turned to him.

"Note to self-stop talking to myself and find some friend...oh wait...just the first part." said Danny.

"You! You're the alpha's son, right?" asked the adult female.

"Yup, Daniel James Icy Frost Icicle Polar Arctic Frozen Yeti Alpha. But please just call me Danny." said Danny.

"Wow, long name." Said the young boy.

"I know, right?" asked Danny.

Cujo had gotten off of the girl and she stood up.

"So your half human, huh? Is the pack okay with that?" asked Sam.

"Nope, not one bit." Said Danny.

"Say what?! That's not right! You should come live with us!" said Sam.

()()()()

Danny's mind was filled with Sam's offer to live with the humans. Tucker had agreed that Danny should come live away from his Far Frozen pack.

Right now, he was laying down on his bed with Cujo and Danielle(who they forgot often) on the floor. The halfa was so worried he had forgotten to feed both of them from time to time. Cujo had tried to steal food from the Far Frozen pack members many times, often times with Danielle on board.

A loud knock sounded from his door. "Young one, may I come in?" asked his father, Frostbite.

"Sure." said Danny. His door was opened by a large yeti. "What is it dad?" asked Danny.

"There is a race tonight and all of the young ones will be running. Would you like to run with them?" asked Frostbite.

Danny groaned and grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his head. "Oh, wait, running?! Yeah!" said Danny. Danny jumped up from his bed, almost tripping on Cujo and Danielle. Frostbite smiled at his son.

()()()()

Danny waited at the start line with the other young Far Frozens.

"The mutt is racing? Wow, I've got this race in the bag!"

"Wow, the 'alpha' mutt is totally going to beat us!"

"Yeah, we'd better just quit now!"

The taunts and teases only stopped when the race began. Once more, Danny felt the cool rush of air on his race as he raced quickly past the others, who now had shocked faces. Danny ran as quick as the wind being chased. He won the race by a mile. The crowd was silent other them his father clapping. Slowly, the crowd began to clap too. Soon, they began to cheer and chant his name.

Danny smirked as he looked at the shocked looks of the other racers and crossed his arms.

"Who's slow now?"

Danny knew his answer to Sam's question. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to run here.


	13. Not Human

**Wow, another chapter so soon...oh well! This is totally normal for me~ I love to imagine things! ^.^**

Summary: Danny isn't a Fenton. He isn't even human! Yet, he only learns that fact when his eyes transform.

* * *

My name is Daniel 'Danny' Connor Fenton. I thought I was a part of the Fenton family by blood. I was wrong. In fact, I wasn't even human! I'm from a planet not so far away. It's fully black and lifeless. The only reason the life forms have been able to keep themselves hidden from humans, is because they live _inside _of the planet. I'm not kidding. They trapped themselves in the planet when humans threatened their existence. I don't know all of the details, because I know all of this from a letter, but I know I'm not human. Being outside of the walls of the planet has given me powers that I have yet to discover. After the electric shock that caused all of this...I think I want to protect this place. So many robberies...so many threats. I don't like it. I'm going to be a hero, and all I had to do was look myself in the eyes to know that to protect was my destiny.

So, I should probably start from the beginning. My parents- the Fentons- are scientists. One night, I made the mistake of walking down into the lab. My parents were testing some new thing and it malfunctioned. It shot electricity at me. All I could remember was screaming. It was me who was doing the screaming. The pain that caused the screaming would have killed a normal human.

I only fainted, my parents simply put me into my bed despite my sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Angela Fenton, wanting to call an ambulance.

I woke up in the morning, as if nothing had happened. Only I felt different. Stronger. Quicker. Better. I got up and watched into the bathroom. I nearly screamed at the sight of my eyes. My eye whites had turned pitch black, and the only spot of color was a spot of bright red the size of my pupil. Quicker then I ever could, I covered my mouth with my hand. No.

This had to be a hallucination, or a dream. Yeah, that's it. This wasn't real. Only it was. I knew it was real just by looking into my own eyes. I saw the need to protect and defend in them too. It was so weird. It was so wrong. Yet somehow I knew what had happened. The shock had activated my powers. That confused me, what powers and why did I feel like I had them?

Jazz knocked on the door. "Danny, are you in there?" asked Jazz.

Her voice knocked my back into reality. "J-jazz...what...my eyes...am...am I human?" I chocked out. Oddly, it gave off its own echo.

"Danny? What do you mean? Danny? Danny?!" Jazz called. But I was already lost in my own world. Confused and lost by the new power and confidence I had. Jazz turned around and ran away to find mom and dad.

They forcefully opened the door and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw my eyes. I felt them looking at my eyes. Not the ones in the reflection, but my own eyes. It hurt. It began to sting so I closed my eyes. It felt as if they had been looking into my souls and ripping it apart. Examining it and tormenting it. I hated it.

"Danny?" Mom called out to me. A second sight opened up in my mind. I got a mind-picture of what everything looked like, it was even in color! Only _I _could read _them_. Not the other way around. I saw the energy swirling around them. Then I willed it to vanish. It did. I willed it back. It obeyed. Worry shone in the energy. In my mind, I could see auras. Great.

"Are you okay Danny-boy?" My father asked. I nodded.

"My eyes. You saw them. They're not normal!" Danny said. His voice echoed as it had before.

Mom and dad looked at each other. "Danny...we found you all alone at our door with a note written in a foreign language, we couldn't identify it. So we knew that you were from outer space...or it was made up." said mom.

"Can I see the note?" I asked. I still had my eyes closed. It would hurt if someone looked me in the eyes. I didn't want that. I turned back to the mirror and opened my eyes. My mental image of the place backed into the corner of my mind and to my shock, my eyes opened up normal. Human. But I wasn't.

I looked back at my 'family' and made eye contact with them. It didn't hurt. That was good. I was starting to think that I would have to wear a blindfold for the rest of my life. 'Dad' left and returned with a small black box. He gave it to me.

I opened up the box. Inside, a note was folded up. I picked up the note and read it. I could understand it...but how? It told me all that I now know about my planet. It also gave me the reason why I was sent to Earth. My father was the strict chief of police and he often made too many rules that were almost impossible to follow. Many others wanted revenge on him. My mother was a princess, daughter to someone named Clockwork, he was the king and fortune teller of the entire inside the planet. Her name was Dora. My father's name was Walker. My mother had the ability to turn into a dragon with the help of an amulet that only she could activate, unless she wanted another to activate it. Dora's brother wanted revenge against her for taking over the kingdom. So when I was born, Clockwork crafted a small spaceship that would take me through the planet's wall(intangibly) and to a nice Earth home.

So I was alien royalty? Wow. I never expected that. There was more to it then that. If an outsider were to look an Ectoian's(my alien species) eyes they could see into their soul a bit. It hurt when they did so, but I had the ability to protect my eyes from this when I was in my human form. My 'human form' was a very rare ability found in Ectoians. If I were to touch an outsider then I could morph into my own version of their species.

Also, outside the protection of the walls of the planet, Ectoians got special powers. To each their own set. However we could all fly, turn invisible, and turn intangible. That was about it, but there was also one other thing.

I couldn't go back.

I was in danger always there. Here? Not so much. They did say that when I was older and knew how to defend myself I could maybe go back. I wanted to go back. I don't know why, but I do. I wanted to meet my mother and my father and my grandfather...but not my uncle. Why? Why did I want to leave the family that had raised me for one I didn't even know? There was a threat there to my family...yes. That was it. I wanted to defend my family. Not only that, but my father was rule-crazy. I wanted to correct justice. I wanted to protect. To defend. That's exactly what I saw in my eyes.

My father's justice combined with my mother's kindness crafted my destiny before I could even walk. I was meant to defend, to protect. I was meant to be a great leader. A good one.

But before I returned to the planet I couldn't call home, I needed to defend this one. Or at least this city. When I returned to my planet, I would need something to help me keep all of my powers from the outside. How could I do that?

The letter also held something that would be important to me. My name. My name was Phantom Nebula. My last name was left out so incase anyone else got out they couldn't exactly find me. My parents did their best to keep me a secret when I was born. My name was never revealed to the public. Phantom Nebula sounded like a cool superhero name. Wait-is an earthquake happening right now?

"Danny! Danny! You've been spacing out for the past two hours!" Jazz screamed.

I shook my head. Jazz had been shaking me. Wait...TWO HOURS?! I jumped up in shock and, to my even greater shock, I stayed there.

"Oh! Sorry Jazz...Uhhh...do you know how to get down?" I asked. Jazz blinked her confusion away and shook her head.

"Sorry Danny." said Jazz.

"Oh! See you later! I have to do something cool!" I said. I flew through the wall. Literally through it. I had discovered my intangibility.

I continued going through the walls until I reached my room. I locked the door to my room and focused on the other half of me. I opened my red and black eyes and looked in a small mirror in my room. I now had white hair and pale skin. I grinned and showed fangs inside my mouth. That was cool. I dug around my room until I had the perfect outfit.

I had green goggles pulled over my eyes, a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest, white pants, and black boots. I also had a green belt and a neon green bird in flight over my heart on my vest. I grabbed a slightly damaged icy blue scarf and put it around my neck, I pulled some of it over my mouth. Now I was ready to become a superhero...but maybe I needed to discover more of my powers before I could face a real bad guy.

I focused on my human form and I morphed back to my black haired blue eyed self. Wearing a white and red shirt, red shoes, and blue pants. Nothing had changed in my human form. I spent a few minutes shifting from form to form before finally stopping on my human form and accidentally walking through the door.

Jazz and my parents were waiting for me. They were pretty shocked when I went through the door. "Hey, look what I can do!" I said cheerfully as I transformed into my original side.

"Whoa, that's kinda cool!" said Jazz.

I nodded. "Yup, and now I'm going to become a superhero and defend Amity City!" I said.

They all frowned at me. "But...you'll get hurt." said mom.

"I can take it! No need to worry! I'll be Phantom Nebula! Cool, right?" I said. I flew through the walls and out into the city. Before I flew outside, I focused on turning myself invisible. I brought a hand up to my face to see that it had worked.

I flew around the city for a bit, looking for crime. My super hearing picked up some people robbing a bank and a wide grin spread across my masked face. I may not have been ready, but the powers seemed so right and natural to me. I flew off quickly to the bank. This was going to be the beginning of Phantom Nebula.

* * *

**Walker and Dora...odd paring? Yup. Walker was just the perfect person to play Danny's father because he is in charge of a jail and is a bit rule crazy. Danny protects people, so they both kinda hunt down criminals...even if Walker hunts the innocent too. Dora was because she was kind and I'm pretty sure she's responsible. Danny is responsible because of the job he has, he is kind because he doesn't punch Dash's face in. So I made them his parents...but Danny inherited his sense of humor from Clockwork. XD yup, instead of being the ghost of time, Clockwork is a fortune teller and king of the inside planet. The idea of the ghosts being aliens living inside a planet without their powers inside has kinda been in my mind for a long time. Inside the planet is like the Ghost Zone, but the doors are floating houses instead. The Ectoians moved from planet to planet looking for peace only to be pushed away. They were called ghosts by the humans and the humans were the first to attack the Ectoians. So they all camped out on an abandoned world where no plants grew. One of the children accidentally phased into the planet and, when she didn't come back, more followed. Soon they were all in the place where they live now. A few Ectoians didn't phase into the planet like the others and wandered the universe. Going from planet to planet. Those who didn't phase have created small traveling groups that wandered the universe. The originals aren't alive any more, but their descendants so. I just thought I'd give you some info on all of this.**


	14. Ghostly Twin

Summary: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton is sad after his twin brother, Dennis 'Denny' Fenton, dies. He feels alone for the first time. But then, at midnight on the same day Denny died but a year after, Danny doesn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was a pale black haired boy with icy blue eyes. He was born to Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton and Jack Fenton, they both worked for some secret government organization. His parents weren't home often. It was normally just him, his sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, and his older twin brother Dennis 'Denny' Fenton. But now, Denny was gone.

Danny and Denny were best of friends. They even refused to make friends so that they could spend as much time together as possible. Denny and Danny weren't identical, Denny having dark brown hair and bright green eyes instead of black and blue. Denny was also taller then Danny, and stronger. However, Danny was quicker and really smart. Most of the time, Danny his his smartness so it would be a secret weapon.

One night, Denny and Danny were playing in the snow. A car accidentally slid off the road...and it hit four-year-old Denny. Denny died that day.

It was now a year after that terrible day...it was midnight...so it was Christmas. Denny had died on Christmas a year ago. Danny had spent yesterday crying his eyes out because Danny had never been alone on Christmas. Denny was always there to make the arguing of their parents better. Now, he wasn't.

Danny was on the bottom bed of their bunk bed. The bottom had been where Denny had slept. They would always sleep together on Christmas Eve.

"Denny..." Danny said through his sobs.

Danny still had no friends. It would have been rube for him to break their promise.

The black haired boy curled up in his lost brother's blankets. For some reason, the room had gotten colder.

_"Danny...make some friends, for me, okay?"_

Danny looked around the room for the source of the voice. It sounded a lot like his brother's, just with an echo. Was Denny a...ghost?

"Denny?" asked Danny.

_"I'm here. Promise me you'll make some friends, okay? Please Danny. For me."_

Danny was sure of it, Denny was talking to him. "Are you a ghost?" asked Danny.

_"Yes Danny. I am. I'll be watching you, okay? But right now, you have to promise me that you'll make some friends for me. For us."_

"I will Denny."

A boy faded into visibility. He had white skin, almost white icy blue eyes with no other color, dark blue hair, and he wore a white shirt and black shorts. But Danny knew who it was.

The ghost in front of him was Denny.

Denny gave his twin brother a hug before he faded from visibility. Danny's parents slammed open the door.

"Danny-boy, the ghost radar picked up a ghost!" said Danny's mother.

"Yeah, trying to attack us on Christmas, isn't it? I bet it'll try and stop Santa!" said Danny's father.

His parents argued over the existence or not of Santa while Danny chucked. The ghost wasn't going to attack them. It was silly to think that all ghosts were evil.

()()()

Danny was now fourteen. He was inside the ghost portal because his friend, Sam, had convinced him to do in. To be honest, Danny wanted to see if he could find his brother. Danny remembered the white skinned blue haired ghost that had visited him a year after his death and made him promise to find some friends.

Danny had found two friends. Tucker Foley and Sammantha 'Sam' Manson. It was dark in the ghost portal, and for some reason, he felt safe. He also felt as if he needed to put his hand on the wall. So he did. His hand pushed a button, the 'on' button. It was stupidly put inside.

Electricity zapped him and ectoplasm rushed into his body, mutating his DNA. Danny felt like he was going to die. Danny's eyes were wide open, but he couldn't see anything other then ectoplasm and electricity.

"Danny..."

That was his brother's voice. Danny could make out the blurry figure of his ghostly brother farther in the portal.

"Get out!"

Before Danny could think, Danny followed his brother's orders and he landed on his back on the floor of the lab.

This have Danny time to think. Denny had looked older. Like he was fourteen too. Could ghosts age? A scream interrupted his thoughts and Danny's eyes opened. He got to his feet and looked down at himself.

His jumpsuit's colors were flopped. Now it was mostly black. He quickly ran to a computer and looked at his reflection. His hair had turned white and his eyes had turned green. The green reminded him of his brother's eyes when he was alive.

"Danny?" asked Sam.

"Am I dead?" Danny asked. His voice had the same echo that his brother's had.

_"Only half."_

It wasn't Tucker or Sam who had said that. His brother had spoken to him, and Danny didn't think that his two friend. Had heard him.

()()()

Danny was now fifteen. He walked through the cemetery and stopped at his brother's gravestone. A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

"Denny?" Danny asked hopefully.

His ghost brother phased up through the ground in front of the stone.

"Hi Danny!" the ghost said cheerfully. The twins hugged for a minute.

"Sooo...thanks." said Danny.

"What for?" asked Denny.

"You told me to get out of the ghost portal. Clockwork told me that if I had stayed in the portal for longer then I would have been fully dead. So you saved half of my life. Plus there have been sightings of a new ghost around. With dark blue hair and white-blue eyes with white skin wearing a red sleeveless shirt under a black jacket and black pants with a green belt and silver boots. That's exactly what you look like. You've been trying to help me by attacking the ghosts that come into town." Said Danny.

"Yup! I wanna be a superhero too! Denny Phantom, what so you think? Also, do you think mom and dad will finally realize that you're their son?" asked Danny.

Danny laughed and put his arm around Denny. "Well looks like a plan. Do you know how to fight?" asked Danny.

"Let's see...I'm your brother and I've been watching you...sorry if that sounds creepy. But, yeah. I spent a lot of time watching classes on how to fight and stuff like that. I've also been training...so I can be my little brother's sidekick."

Both boys laughed at that. "Alright, now, Mr. Phantom, how about we find a ghost for you to demonstrate your skills on?" said Danny. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"After you Mr. Phantom." said Denny.

The two boys flew off.

The Box Ghost was trying to scare people in the park. Trying. He was waving around a lunch box 'of death' while a few other lunch boxes floated in the air. No was was really scared.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for their friend, the halfa Danny Fenton/Phantom. Tucker rolled his eyes as Box Ghost shouted 'beware' again.

"Boxy! Perfect!" shouted Danny Phantom, a few people were confused at this.

"Wow. The Box Ghost. I'm so scared." the ghost beside Danny Phantom said sarcastically.

"Yes, you should be! Now who are you?" asked Box Ghost.

"I'm Denny Phantom! His older twin brother." Denny pointed at Danny.

The Fenton parents, who had just arrived, froze.

They watched next to Sam and Tucker in confusion. They were all confused.

The battle didn't take long. Denny had water powers and had used the fountain water to take the boxes away from the Box Ghost. Danny had frozen the water to keep the boxes in place. They had sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton thermos.

"Hey, Phantoms!" yelled Maddie.

The two ghosts turned to their parents.

"Can we meet you at our house?" asked Maddie.

"Uhh...sure. But if this is a trap then I'll be forced to reveal the truth." said Danny.

"Danny, no!" Said both Sam and Tucker.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." said Danny.

()()()

Danny and Denny were sitting on the couch. Jazz walked past and gave them a confused look. Then, Maddie and Jack walked in.

"Wow, they got here before us!" said Jack.

Jazz was majorly confused.

"Hi Jazzy! You're annoying! Sorry, I just didn't get to tell you that when I was alive." said Denny.

"Uhhh...what?" asked Jazz.

"So you are our Denny?" asked Maddie.

"Totally! Oh, and Danny Fenton is half ghost and Danny Phantom." said Denny.

"Half...ghost?" asked Maddie.

Danny transformed into Fenton.

Maddie fainted, but was caught by Jack.

"...wow. Both of our twins are ghost hero... Just like a Fenton would be! Minus the ghost and half-ghost part...but you're totally fine!" said Jack.

"They accept me!" said Danny. Danny hugged his brother.

Sam and Tucker busted open the door.

"We demand to know everything!" They yelled.

"I'm Danny's older twin brother. Only I died when I was four years old on Christmas. Now I'm Denny Phantom, a new superhero!"

"You died...on Christmas...well that gives us another reason why Danny hates Christmas." said Tucker.


	15. Danny Deer

Summary: Danny is an albino deertaur. He is picked on for his pure white coloring and red eyes. While headed the Stone Pathway, a bridge of stone across a gap where a fire-lion named Skulker lives, he discovers another thing that makes him special.

* * *

A pure white deer walked through the woods. Although he was a deer, he was also a human. A deertaur. He has pure white hair, and light gray horns just peeking out from his hair. The deertaur has red eyes to add to his albino look. He was Danny. One of the many mythical creatures that lived in the forest.

Danny's path was blocked by a large centaur. His horse body was a brown-blonde color and his hair was blonde too. The centaur was Dash, the forest bully.

"Oh great." Danny sarcastically groaned.

"Hey Fen-toenail where ya goin'?" asked Dash.

"Let's see, I have a bag for collecting apple on my shoulder, and I'm headed in the direction of the Stone Pathway. I must be going to the Icelands." Danny sarcastically said.

Dash slammed his hoof into the ground and smirked. More large centaurs came from their hiding spots. "I know that was sarcasm. But, how about we help you get to the Stone Pathway?" offered Dash.

Danny froze. "You're going to throw me over the edge, aren't you?" He could survive the fall, the drop wasn't too deep. It was the fire-lion he was afraid of.

Dash and his gang managed to drag the frightened deertaur to the Stone Pathway's edge.

"Dash! This is going too far! Skulker will kill me!" yelled Danny.

"Not my problem." Dash said coldly. Then he pushed the albino myth off the edge and ran off with his gang.

Danny collided with the ground and his vision blurred for a bit. He shook the dizziness away and got to his hooves.

A growl alerted Danny of the approaching predator. Danny turned quickly to the source of the growl.

A rather small fire-lion with a mane of green fire and metallic gray fur was approaching slowly.

Danny hesitated. From above, Skulker looked larger, but close up he was pretty small. The deertaur reminded himself that Skulker was still a huge threat to him and backed away.

The fire-lion pounce and Danny covered his face with his arms. A cold feeling passed through Danny and he never felt the claws of the fire-lion.

Danny lowered his arms and opened his red eyes to see Skulker's fangs only about an inch or two away. All four of his paws were frozen to the ground. Skulker was attempting to bite him and free his paws at the same time yet failing at both. Danny jumped backwards in shock.

Ice. Ice had just appeared and saved his life. But how? It was in the middle of summer!

"Wait..." Danny said out loud to himself. He had felt a cool feeling right before the ice had appeared. Was he the cause of the ice? Could it be possible.

Danny looked down at his hooves and thought of cold stuff. His eyes, hooves, and horns turned icy blue and more ice spread from Danny's hooves.

Danny's jaw dropped. So the ice had come from him.

"I...I have ice powers...and I...have ice powers...wait...Dash pushed me down here...and I survived. I wonder if they'll believe me if I tell them Dash pushed me down here..." Danny said to himself. He then shook his head. Dash was the son of the herd leader, they would all believe Dash and not him.

()()()

It had taken a while, but Danny had managed to climb up the edge. The deertaur had a wide smile of his face. He just loved to make jokes, he knew what he was going to say to the teacher when he was asked why he was late.

Danny ran quickly to the training land.

When he arrived, he got shocked looks from Dash and his gang, and an angry look from the gray centaur teacher. Vlad, the fighting teacher, walked over to Danny.

"And now why are you late?" he asked.

Danny gave Vlad a wide smile. "Well let's just say, that Skulker is smaller then he looks."


	16. Survivors

Summary: A plane crashes and leaves Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Paulina, Dash Baxter, Star, and Kwan stranded on an island. Secrets will be held and exposed. (No one knows each other besides Danny and Jazz who are siblings) What's wrong with this Danny guy?

* * *

**Danny:**

We've been stranded on this island for three days now. The plane we were on crashed into the ocean and we washed up here. I think we might have been the only survivors...and it's all my fault. You see, I have the ability to create electricity, but it's green in color. I believe it interfered with the plane or something. Okay, so maybe I don't know if I was the cause of the crash or not, but I feel guilty anyways.

Jazz survived, I'm happy that she did. She might be annoying sometimes, but she's still my sister. A few other people survived too. Tucker, a techno geek, Sam, a goth vegetarian, Valerie, a hunter girl, Paulina, a popular girl, Dash, a football player, Star, Paulina's new follower, and Kwan, another football player. The only differences Kwan and Star have from Dash and Paulina is that they're nicer.

So far, I'm afraid to be their friend. I don't really want to become friends with Paulina or Dash...or Kwan or Star for that matter. I'm also afraid that they'll discover I'm a freak. In my defense, I blame the failed Ghost Portal.

My parents build a Ghost Portal, but it didn't work. So I went inside of it and accidentally turned it on. It wasn't strong enough to bust a hole into the Ghost Zone, it wasn't strong enough to kill me, but it was strong enough to mutate my DNA.

I sat on a rock on the beach, thinking about the accident. I was all alone. No one was like me. I didn't even know what to do with my powers!

**Third Person:**

Sam yawned and stretched. She looked around to see the others sleeping, all but that odd guy named Danny. He was no where to be found. Sam stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself.

"I'd better look for food." Sam said to herself. The goth girl then walked off to find some food.

After a few minutes, Valerie soon woke up.

Valerie looked around to find two of the survivors missing. She examined the ground to find that Sam's footprints went deeper into the forest, probably to look for food or water, while Danny's went to the beach.

"Now what could he be doing at the beach?" Valerie asked herself. So she decided to go see.

Danny lifted his head up when he heard Valerie coming from the bushes. "Hi." he said.

"What are you doing?" asked Valerie.

"I...just...thinking. Yeah, I'm thinking." said Danny.

"About?"

"Nothing important. I should go find some firewood." said Danny. Last night, they barely had enough to keep the fire going.

The black haired boy stood up from the rock and walked into the forest.

"Well, I would say that it's dangerous to go alone but everyone is so whatever." Valerie said.

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued into the forest.

Valerie walked back to their campsite, a small area that provided little protection where they slept on dirt. She found the rest of the survivors awake.

Dash and Kwan were sent to help Danny find firewood, while Tucker was sent to help Sam find food and water.

Paulina and Star stayed at the camp and did their best to make each other 'pretty again'. Valerie was a little annoyed at that, partly because she was once popular herself.

**Danny:**

I had shot down some twigs with my green lightning when I say it. By 'it' I meant a large green snake. It's face was now close to mine. I wasn't afraid. I had become more ghost-like after the accident. Animals could sense when a ghost was near and if it was good or not, they could also sense a few other things about the ghost, like if they were planning to do harm or not, or what they were feeling at that moment. A few animals could even sense what a ghost got attached to.

Ghosts forgot almost everything when they died, there was a few rare cases when a ghost would remember everything or a lot, and a ghost would get easily attached to something from their life, even if the ghost didn't understand why. The ghosts that remembered everything or almost everything didn't get attached as easily. How do I know all of this? Well, although the Ghost Portal that my parents made didn't work, random ghost portals can open up in the human world.

A ghost who was a teacher in life heard about me and how I was electrocuted by a Ghost Portal and decided to teach me some things about ghosts. I think it wasn't just because he loved to teach, but because my electricity could harm not just humans, but ghosts too.

So the large snake was looking at me. I just slowly backed away. Thankfully, the snake slivered back up into its tree. I was scared a little. A few animals were blinded by anger and would attack even if the ghost was peaceful.

I walked away from the tree and decided to make a mental note to tell the rest of the survivors about the snake. I mentally hit myself and turned to use my lightning to mark an 'X' on the tree. How would I be able to warn them if I couldn't tell them which tree the snake was in?

**Third Person:**

The sun was setting when everyone returned. Dash and Kwan had found a good amount of twigs, while Danny had little, but oddly some of his had charred ends, as if they were hit by lightning... Sam and Tucker returned with a water bottle, that had washed up with them and a few other stuff, full of water and they also had some bananas.

Valerie gave a questioning glance to the twigs Danny had brought. Why did they look like they had been shot down by lightning?

"Hey, everyone, I must warn you...there's a snake in or around a tree with an X on it. Okay? Good." said Danny. Danny, without waiting for an answer, curled up on the ground and was out like a light.

Jazz frowned. Danny normally didn't fall asleep that quick unless he had been using his powers, and that also meant he would be hungry when he woke up. If the food didn't often come alive, Danny would probably eat half of the refrigerator if he had been using his powers a lot and then fall asleep for a long time. The more he used his powers, the hungrier and tireder he got. If he continued to use his powers a lot then he would die of starvation.

"Is that normal?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, it is. He sometimes got tired after a long day at home." said Jazz.

"Wait...is he your brother?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, so?" Asked Jazz. Jazz glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing." said Dash.

"Ugh! I don't have any makeup!" cried Paulina.

"Neither do I!" cried Star. The two began to panic.

"Oh great. Shallow girls." said Sam.

"Oh, hey! We forgot to tell you, Dash and I heard weird sounds in the forest. Almost like electricity hitting something." said Kwan.

Valerie picked up one of the sticks Danny brought and examined the end that looked as if it had been hit by weak lightning. "That's odd...this looks like it had been hit by electricity." said Valerie.

They all looked at Danny, them to Jazz.

"...I don't know." said Jazz. Jazz bit her lip. Danny didn't know she knew about his powers, but she had learned when she had found Danny unconscious in the lab, every once in a while he would twitch and green electricity would spark from him.

"Something tells me you do." said Valerie.

Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry, but Danny has to tell you himself. He doesn't know I know." said Jazz.

"Know what?" asked Tucker.

"I told you, he has to tell you himself." said Jazz.

Dash put his arm around Jazz.

"Why don't you tell me babe?" Dash asked.

Jazz punched him and shook her head. "No."

()()()

Danny, shockingly, woke up before anyone else. Un-shockingly, he began to eat the left over food from last night.

The others woke up the the sound of him eating.

"Danny! You're going to starve us all! Don't use your powers unless you really need to use them!" Jazz yelled.

Danny froze. "How?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Jazz.

"Well...I went down to the lab and you were unconscious. Not only that but ever time you twitched green electricity would zig zag across your body and then vanish until you twitched again." said Jazz.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...well...everyone I have the ability to summon green electricity, but it tires me out and I need to eat a lot after I use them." said Danny.

"Well then don't use them!" yelled Dash.

Danny rolled his eyes. I don't plan to now unless I really need to." mumbled Danny.

Everyone was silent until Danny's stomach growled and he blushed a little. "I...Could I maybe eat some more food? I promise I'll find more!" said Danny.

Valerie sighed and nodded, and Danny went back to eating.

Tucker took out a PDA that had mysteriously stayed dry during their little swim. He held it near Danny and it shockingly it started to work...only the screen turned to static every few seconds.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"I wanted to see if I could get my PDA to work...and I wanted to see if I could get free Wi-Fi from you..." said Tucker.

Another moment of silence before Danny burst into laughter and soon everyone else joined them. So what if they were trapped on an island with little hope of survival? It was funny any way!


	17. Ghost School

Summary: No one wants untrained ghosts in the Ghost Zone, so when Danny dies, he goes to Ghost School with the other new ghosts as Phantom.

* * *

My name is Phantom. I have no idea what it was before I died, because ghosts forget almost everything when they die. I don't know why I decided that my name was going to be Phantom, it just felt right. I guess that's how other ghosts choose their names, they just feel right.

I have icy blue skin, messy white hair pulled into a ponytail, and black eyes with green pupils and no eye whites. My ears are pointed and I have claws instead of finger nails. I wear a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, and dark gray pants with a dark green belt, I also have dark blue goggles that are hanging around my neck most of the time, and black boots. My messy white hair looks like a porcupine with a bad hair day and a long tail.

Oh, that's another thing about me. I love to make jokes. Or rather, I love to be witty. I almost can't stop myself from making witty comebacks when talking.

I'm a new ghost, a person that has recently died, so I will be going to Ghost School. I just hope there either won't be any bullies there, or that they won't pick on me. I feel like I was bullied a lot. I can remember a blurry teen with blonde hair and his distorted voice taunting me. I can't make out most of the words, but I'm pretty sure that he was saying that I had no friends and terrible parents.

I wish I had no memories of my parents, but they're the thing I remember clearest. Probably because I spent little time with them. My father was alway drunk and my mother hated me. Because of that, I slept on a park bench. I believe I also tried my best to get detention. Always failing stuff and showing up late, but I remember being secretly smart. I was somehow able to learn stuff in my sleep. I also remember my love for the stars.

In short, I remember a lot. I'm sitting in my new room right now, waiting for my roommate to show up. They told me that after I graduate Ghost School I'll get my own lair, a place for me to call my own. It will either be a floating door, or a floating island. I kinda wished that I formed with some other ghosts, ghosts that were formed together shared powers and ended up sharing their territory with each other. From what I know, that mostly only happens when two of a human group die together, or a lair is shared if a member of a human group that was living friends with dies. I really don't understand everything yet, but already I know I'm alone...alone and for some reason, clueless.

The door to my dorm opens up as a green skinned teenager floats in. He has pointed ears, like me, but his skin is green and his eyes are red. He also has claws. The boy is wearing green pants, a yellow shirt, and a red hat. For some reason, I think that's the outfit he died in.

"Hi. I'm...Static." A pause. That means he knows his real name. Wait...what?

"Phantom." I said.

Static raises an eyebrow. "Phantom? What did you do in life, scare people?" He asks.

I laugh. "I don't know, but it's funny to me so I'm guessing not." Man, I'm weird. He is also weird too. For some reason I think I know him. Blurry image comes to me. It's more blurred then the bully memories, and I can only make out the colors of a traffic light and a voice too distorted for me to understand.

_Tucker..._

Okay, I'm majorly confused. The traffic light from my memory is Tucker, but this traffic light is Static? Why do I get the feeling that they're the same person? Errr...ghost. Person? I really don't understand. Was Tucker a friend in life? Could he be? Probably not, but then again...I don't exactly remember anything good, so maybe I forgot all about Tucker? Or Static?

"Hello? Phantom?" Static is waving his hand in front of my face. I was probably spacing out. Hey! I love space and I was spacing out! ...I should stop telling myself jokes.

"Oh, sorry Static, I was spacing out, wasn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude." said Static.

I nodded and looked around the room, it was empty except for two desks, one had a ton of electronics on it, and two beds. It also had a window looking out to the yard. The school was on a big floating island.

"This room is really empty." I decided. I wasn't exactly complaining. I mean, I got a room. I don't think I had a room in life. A couch...I think I slept on a couch. Or the floor. Wow. My parents did a really bad job of raising me. Just look at my hair! Was it like this in life?

"It kinda is. I heard about this ghost, Technus, he is a technology ghost. I kinda am too. Maybe I could get a job working for him so I could get some money. Only thing is that I've heard that he normally talks on and on about a lot of things. He's also an old guy trying to be a teenager." said Static.

I froze, literally. My hands are now frozen to my blankets. But anyways, I remembered something I had been told. Ghosts normally got attached to things from their life, even if they didn't remember why. I haven't exactly gotten attached to anything. Not yet at least. I do love the stars, but I'm not exactly attached. I'm not attached to anything. Nothing at all. They did say that it might take a while to find something to get attached to, or maybe I wouldn't get attached to anything from my past. Not only were ghosts attached to things from their life, but they got easily attached to anything. From friends to a rock.

"Dude, your spacing out again." said Static.

I shook my head. "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"Yeah, this ghost thing is a little confusing. But I'm okay with it. As long as I get to use technology, get a girlfriend, and hopefully find my friend that may or may not have turned into a ghost. I kinda hope he did. He was a bit...troubled. I often offered to let him sleep over at my house, but he declined every time." said Staric.

_"Danny, stop sleeping in the park and come live at my house. It's unhealthy!"_

_"Sorry Tuck, but I don't want to trouble your parents. I'm totally fine with sleeping under the stars."_

_"But you'll starve!"_

_"I go back to my house every once in a while to eat."_

_"But your parents are demons!"_

_"Sorry Tucker, but I'm staying in the park. I don't want to rely on you or your family."_

_"Danny..."_

Both boys shook their heads. They both heard semi-distorted voices in their head, Static heard Danny's voice, while Phantom heard Tucker's voice, only they couldn't hear their own voice.

"Hey Static, do you think my hair could be fixed? It looks like a porcupine had a bad hair day." I joked.

Static chuckled. "I kind of think it looks cool that way. But...I don't think it can be tamed." He said.

"Oh great, the beast of my hair is...wait...am I really worrying about my hair like a girl?" I asked. Wow. I am so going to get bullied here.

"Well girls do like a boy with great hair." joked Static.

"I haven't even seen the ghost girls yet, only a few...but do you think they would like my hair?" I asked. It would be nice to get a girlfriend.

"I think some might. You never know. Hopefully I'll find Star one day!" Static smiled.

"Star?" I questioned.

"A girl I liked when I was alive." said Static.

"You remember a lot, don't you?" I asked.

"Well...yeah. But not everything. Like...well, it doesn't matter. What do you think we're supposed to do until we have class tomorrow? I can barely tell day from night. Day is just a bit lighter then night." said Static.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard." I said. I had slept on stray floating rocks for a few days before they found me. Apparently, I was hard to track. Ghosts also didn't need as much sleep as humans, so I was mostly wandering the Ghost Zone. Ghosts needed to eat, just like humans. We could eat human food, Ghost Zone made food, ectoplasm, and human emotions. Human food was well human food. It was made outside the Zone and didn't give us too much energy so we could eat tons of it and still need more. Ghost Zone made food was human food made inside the Zone, it was human food fused with ectoplasm and it was basically normal food for us. Ectoplasm...well there's stray ectoplasm in the Zone, ghosts can eat that. Ghost can also...eat each other...although if a ghost's core(which was basically indestructible) was still intact when a ghost was done eating the other ghost the core would fly off and create itself a new body. Ghosts didn't eat another ghost's core. It was the source of their life and it also tasted terrible, or at least he was told. As for human emotions, it was the strongest source of power for ghosts. That's why many would go into the human world and scare humans to become more powerful. Fear was the greatest source of power for ghosts. Eating a human's emotions left no affect on the humans.

"You're spacing out again dude..." said Static. I jumped. I totally forgot he was there!

"Wow. I space out a lot. So maybe that's why I space out a lot!" I said.

Static laughed at my joke. "Yeah, we're totally going to get girlfriends." He said.

Yup, Ghost School was going to be very different then school, where I was ignored. Hey! I think I'll haunt my school for a bit, what was it called? Casper High? Yeah, that was it. I was going to become Casper of Casper High...heh. Funny. I wouldn't haunt it for my whole afterlife. That would be crazy. Maybe I could get a job one day. I would need money. Although having a lair wouldn't cost any money, buying stuff for it would.

"Hey Static, ghosts can haunt wherever they want, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. Why, you wanna haunt somewhere?" asked Static.

"Yup, my old school, Casper High."


	18. Demons and Monsters

Summary: Demons were evil, malevolent monsters. They only had one thought; kill. But when Sam met Phantom, she couldn't help but rethink everything entirely.

* * *

Amity Park was once a nice place to live. It was a small town near Lake Eerie, just a normal town. Until demons started invading. Sam Manson had been born to the town with demon attacks more often then one could count. She had grown up learning to fight alongside her best friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray. She hadn't expected to find the reason for the demon's attacks in the Fenton's basement.

The Fentons were a family of three, and the parents were demon-hunters even before the demons started attacking. Their daughter didn't believe until she had seen the demons with her own eyes, but she was a born fighter. Right now, the three of them were off on a demon-hunting trip closer to Lake Eerie.

Sam and her two friends had noticed how demons had appeared to be trying to break into the Fenton household. This lead Sam here. She had stupidly gone alone to investigate why the demons were targeting the Fentons.

What Sam hadn't been expecting, was coming face-to-face with a demon. The demon was rather young, about her own age, and had armored dragon-like silver legs, with a matching tail. He also had the same armor-like scales on his arms, and his hands were more dragon-like too, compleat with claws. He had long pointed silver ears, and white hair the color of snow. He had green eyes and fangs. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts.

Sam wanted to scream, she really did. But the look of innocence in the demon's eyes stopped her. "..." Both of them were silent for a while before the demon unexpectedly jumped back and fear filled his eyes...along with tears.

"Don't hurt me!" He yelped. It was the first time Sam had heads a demon speak, and he sounded perfectly human. Sam realized that he was more afraid then her.

"What...how? Why?" asked Sam. Demons only had one goal; kill everything. The Fentons told everyone that. Why wasn't this demon attacking her? And how did it get here?

"My...my egg w-was stolen...by m-m-monsters..." A few tears fell from the demon's eyes. Sam was even more confused. Monsters? But they were the monsters, not humans...

"I...I don't understand." said Sam.

The demon suddenly became bitter. "Well duh, you wouldn't. You're a monster. You're helping them! I...I was...I am the son of the king. I knew that before I hatched. You are only monsters. You all want to kill us and experiment on us because we're SO different from you monsters." He said.

Sam opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. So the boy continued.

"You dared to call US demons, when you were the true monsters. We live in peace, we have always wanted to. Now, two of your own evil kind decided to steal my egg and I hated HERE. In this horrible place. We wanted to live in peace, but you would not grant us our wish. You were blind to emotions, blinded by our different appearances. My kind learns a lot before they have hatched, royalty even more. Your kind are born monsters. Demons? No. We are not. You are."

Sam covered her mouth with her hand. The Fentons had lied to them? Or was this demon lying to her.

"This knot of monsters decided to steal my egg because THEY had accidentally turned their friend into one of us...TWENTY YEARS AGO!" The demon roared.

Sam backed away, her eyes wide. She had no idea what to trust. Who to trust, not what.

"Oh my...no! I...I'm not going to hurt you." said Sam.

"Yeah right, dad told me that's what the monster had said before it killed my mother." More tears fell from the demon's green eyes. The amount of hatred and emotion in his voice made Sam hesitate. Nothing could fake that, not even a demon.

Sam ran out of that basement as quickly as she could. Not only was she afraid of the demon, but she needed to meet her friends so that they could make a rescue plan.

The last thing Sam heard of the demon was his howled cries. Not of pain. Not of hatred. Not of anger. But of sorrow.

Nothing should be locked away, especially not him.

()()()

The dragon-like demon curled up into a ball. His fear had easily turned to anger. It was bad when that happened. The demon had a name, he just hadn't told anyone yet. His name was Phantom. His father had told him many things through the shell of his egg so that Phantom would be ready to take on the world. He also included a few more things, tips of how to be king, stuff about the dangerous Fenton knot, stuff about their friend-turned-demon, and stuff about his mother. He would never know his mother in life. He would have to wait until Reaper came to him to meet his mother.

Phantom's clan had lived in secret in a place near what the monsters called Lake Eerie. They were the last 'demon' clan in the entire world. They didn't call themselves demon, they called themselves haunts. It hurt Phantom that the humans called them demons. His clan members were trying to get him back, he could sense them trying desperately to get him back. They had all waited happily to be able to meet the young royal, only for his egg to be stolen. Lord Clockwork had been heartbroken. First his mate had died at the hands of a monster, then the only memory he had of her, their egg, had been stolen.

Now, the Fenton knot was going to try and find his clan. They had a perfect plan. Make the king heartbroken, draw the haunts to Amity Park where they could be killed with the help of the town, and then attack the clan camp when they were at their weakest. That's why Phantom had to go back. Not only was his home calling him, but he needed to save his clan before Reaper came to claim them. Normally, the egg of a haunt was cast out into the water, and when the egg hatched they would swim to the place that was calling them. Home. They would recognize their parent's voice and become part of their knot. Phantom's father had been too worried that Reaper would claim Phantom and he would sink, but haunts could swim instantly.

Now, Phantom wasn't sure if he would ever return. His only hope, rested on the shoulders of a girl and her friends. But how could he trust a monster? He didn't even know the real name for her kind, or her name. Phantom could only hope, so hope he did.


	19. Traveling Heroes

Summary: Danny is a runaway. He ran away with Valerie after his house got way too dangerous for a ghost-or a half ghost. Now, Valerie and Danny have been moving from town to town while hunting dangerous ghosts. All while fighting to stay alive.

* * *

Danny and I ran away. Why? It all started when his parents created something that would find an ectoplasmic signature and destroy it with ghost weapons. He was planning on running away alone, but I was on patrol and saw him transform into Phantom in an alley. At first I was shocked and hurt, but then it made sense. His cousin, that Danielle girl, looks exactly like him in both forms. They looked so alike that they could be identical twins, if Dani wasn't a girl and two years younger. He explained that Vlad Masters/Plasmius cloned him. He was surprised when I said that I already knew that Vlad was half-ghost.

I wasn't going to let him run off on his own, so I was stubborn and insisted that I would run away with him. He made a joke about us being two lovers that ran away together because their parents didn't like the other. Then, we both blushed. I didn't like him! ...Did I?

Now, we are traveling the world, fighting off evil ghosts and protecting the good ghosts. We also learned that Danny could see the ghosts formed outside the Ghost Zone. The ghosts formed outside were invisible to human eyes, only a few could see them. They also couldn't touch anything living. Many were pranksters but many didn't know that they had died. Unlike the ghosts formed in the Ghost Zone, they remembered everything from their life.

Now, we were in an abandoned house, starting. We didn't want to steal anything, but Danny needed more food then a human needed. He was half ghost so his ghost powers sometimes used his human energy when his ghost energy was low. His human energy was from food, his ghost energy was too, only human food didn't give it enough energy and we didn't have any ghost food. He could also eat ectoplasm and emotions, but only I was here and there weren't any portals around, so no ectoplasm was leaking out of the Zone and my emotions alone couldn't feed him for long. Mostly because they were negative emotions, Danny was a ghost who didn't like to eat negative emotions, only positive. But I was also starving. In short, we really needed food.

"Ugh...should we just steal something? I mean, I don't really want to steal...but we're going to die like this. Well...I'm going to half-die but you get the point." said Danny.

I sighed. "I don't want to steal, but we do kinda have to stay alive..." I said. It wasn't like we could do anything else. We couldn't protect on an empty stomach.

"But... There is one little problem. I've run too low on ghost energy. We're going to have to steal like normal humans." said Danny.

"Well...okay. We'll probably get caught." I said. It wasn't like either of us had their skills.

"Oh well. Wait-if we do then we can't exactly tell them our real names. So what are we going to tell them?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be Vanessa Jackson." I said. It was a pretty name, and one not too far off from my own.

"Okay, Vanessa," Danny winked. "I guess I could be...Derrick Ghost." said Danny.

I laughed. "Derrick Ghost? Really?" I asked. It was funny, even funnier that he really was a ghost, or half of one.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it. But call me Derry please." said Danny/Derry.

"Alright, now let's go." I said. I was so hungry I felt like I could eat an entire cow.

Danny/Derry had some trouble getting up because both of his energies were low. We were so getting caught.

()()()

Okay, so I was now Derry. It wasn't too different from Danny, and I liked it. Ghost. I had chosen my last name to be Ghost. It was silly, yet I liked it. I looked at Valerie/Vanessa. Her hair was messy, but mine was too. Her emotions were mostly negative. Worry was the biggest. I didn't like those emotions. I really needed to get more ghost energies.

We saw our target, a lady wondering the streets. At night...odd. She was holding a purse, so hopefully she would be easy to get money from. She saw us and didn't take her eyes off us. Okay, so maybe we couldn't take some money from her.

"Derry, what are we going to do?" Vanessa whispered to me. Worry crossed my face.

"I don't know. Let's find someone else." I said. Vanessa and I started to walk away, only for the lady to follow.

"Hey, you kids!" She called out to us.

We turned around. "Hi..." Vanessa said with fear. Fear. Yet another emotion that I didn't like.

"Do you two live with anyone?" She asked.

"W-we live...nowhere. We travel around, stopping nowhere." I said. Hopefully she would leave us alone...or give us some money.

"That's terrible!" the woman said.

"We're okay with it. Only right now we need food. Badly. You should go home. There might be robbers out here. Bad people who will kill you. We...we were planning on stealing money from you." I said. Couldn't this person just leave.

"It's not safe out here. Just like Derry said." Vanessa said.

"Oh...I know that. But..." the woman smiled and transformed. A green skinned ghost woman with dark almost black blue hair and green eyes to match her green skin. "I sensed a faint ectoplasmic signature from Derry." said the ghost woman.

Vanessa and I stood with our mouths open and eyes wide.

The woman floated up and took something from her purse. A wallet. "Here. This has at least two hundred dollars in it and nothing but money. You need it more then I do." She put it in my hand and vanished from visibility.

Vanessa was the first of us to recover. "I was so wrong about ghosts."

I smiled and looked in the wallet. The money was all human money, not ghost. There was also a note.

_Daniel, if you are reading this then Mother did what I asked her to. Mother was the ghost that gave this to you, a ghost who loves caring for younger people. She ran an orphanage in life. You'll be meeting her a few more times in the future. Try and stay alive -CW_

I smiled. "Thank you Clockwork." I said. It was nice to know that there was still someone besides Vanessa still cared about him.


End file.
